Sasuke and Sakura TLA
by Slayer55
Summary: 5 Years. 5 years since he left. 5 years since he left he on a cold bench to cry and weep on. 5 years of heartbreak and torture. 5 years, and now she's moved on. Now, he's back and he's looking for her. M for Lemons. SasSaku fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke and Sakura - True Love Always

Chapter 1

Today marked the fifth year of Sasuke's betrayal. Naruto and Sakura are both seventeen years old. About two years ago, the former team seven had met under very..... unpleasant circumstances. Sasuke had been completely corrupt by the twisted and fearful Madara Uchiha. He had Sasuke's mind and will like it was his own. After killing his brother and finding out that he was innocent and the leaf were to blame for all of Sasuke and Itachi's suffering, Sasuke made a vow to destroy the leaf and the elders. He had been successful in killing one of them, the late sixth hokage, Danzo Shimura. What made Sakura and Naruto finally realize that they had to give up on Sasuke was what happened after Danzo's death. While Danzo and Sasuke were battling, Sakura had freely gone to search for Sasuke. Kakashi was very worried about Sakura's rash decision so he had decided to go after Sakura to stop her from doing something hazardous to her health. After Naruto regained health he went after Kakashi and Sakura. Sakura reached Sasuke and she had tried to join Sasuke, but it was all a facade and the only intentions that Sakura had was to find out what Sasuke was planning. Sasuke found out that Sakura was bluffing and after all they had been through, he charged a Chidori full of anger at her and if Kakashi hadn't gotten there in time, well Sakura wouldn't be around right now. To knock some sense into Sasuke, Kakashi thought a battle might bring some light into him but he was wrong. The great copy ninja had died in the hands of the cold Uchiha survivor. Then, Naruto and Sasuke had realized it; their old comrade had fallen too low to be retrieved.

"I never know what to do on this day. I never knew what to do on the previous four either," said Sakura, filled with depression.

"Its ok, I don't either Sakura-chan,"said Naruto who had noticed Sakura upset today, but then again on this day, why wouldn't she be?

"Hey Naruto, let's cheer up, after all there's no reason to be gloomy for a bastard like Sasuke, right?"

"......Your right Sakura-chan, come on let's enjoy ourselves, we haven't had a day off in a long time, hey how about Ichiraku Ramen!?"

"Sure Naruto, but you're paying,"

"Oh, great," groaned Naruto who could already feel the future emptiness of his wallet.

While Naruto and Sakura were enjoying their well deserved break, they had no idea of the coming disaster that awaited them. Just outside the gates of the village, Sasuke Uchiha had arrived to talk to the fifth hokage. When Sasuke was in the sight of the gate guards, they immediately called enforcements. Yamato had arrived on the scene faster than Naruto eating his ramen when he found out the man outside the gates was Sasuke.

"What possible reason would you have of coming here Sasuke," said Yamato who didn't keep his eyes off Sasuke, expecting the worst.

"Hmph, I only came here to talk to the hokage, feel free to keep an eye on me, but I just want to talk," said Sasuke, getting annoyed because he really didn't like to wait.

"You do realize that you are an S ranked international criminal and I have the authority to take you down right?"

"Don't make me laugh! You act as if you could kill me. Remember that I ended Kakashi's life, and you don't even compare to him, killing you would be child's play," smirked Sasuke who tell that mentioning Kakashi got to Yamato's last nerve.

"why you little-"

"Sasuke, the hokage has given permission to see you," said the arrived ANBU black ops member.

Yamato and a few more ninja had escorted the former leaf nin to the hokage tower.

As Sasuke went to the hokage tower, Tsunade instantly yelled "You actually have the nerve to come back to this village after all you have done?" shrieked Tsunade who was concealing her lust to kill Sasuke.

"Listen, I only came here to talk. There is no way I would ever return to this pathetic village. Not after all the pain it has caused me. But that is not why I am here. I'm here to talk about a treaty between the leaf and the sound," said Sasuke with complete seriousness and maybe some anger.

"A treaty, why on Earth should we make a treaty between your village and ours?" asked Tsunade, interested in what Sasuke had to say.

"Madara has found a way to awaken Ten tailed beast without the power of the Kyuubi."

"What!! How is that even possible?"

"He can substitute the power of the Kyuubi with the hundreds of Sharingan he has collected. But, it is still not the Kyuubi, meaning it would take time for the sealing statue to reach its peak at power, exactly five years. I am proposing that we make an alliance to conjure up our power to stop Madara. If you are wondering, I am no longer affiliated with him.... I realized he was after my eyes. I already have the Sand's full cooperation, do I have yours?" asked Sasuke.

"Under the circumstances, yes I will help with this war," muttered Tsunade who just couldn't believe that Madara can summon the ten tails without the nine tails.

"Alright then. Now what you need to know is that the Sound village isn't under great condition, and I need to borrow a medical nin to help train the sound nin for two years and the other three will be spent devising plans to counter Madara." said Sasuke who was begining to impress Tsunade with his new found leadership skills.

I still don't like you, but under the conditions upon us, fine! I will send the finest medical ninja I have ever trained by tomorrow. If I recall correctly, you two have some history together.

"Who is it, tell me!"Commanded Sasuke.

"Heh, its Haruno Sakura," smirked Tsunade because she could imagine the collisions of emotions that were going to come out of Sasuke.

"Hmph, fine whatever," said Sasuke uncaringly.

This surprised Tsunade because she had expected a better reaction from Sasuke, but guess not.

"Alright, anyways, the Leaf is now officially a partner of the Sound," said Tsunade who was extending a hand to shake. But Sasuke just left being the cold hearted man he was.

"I'll be waiting for her in front of leaf gate tomorrow, make sure she isn't late," said Sasuke walking out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Sasuke was making an alliance with the Leaf, Naruto and Sakura were having the time of their lives at Ichiraku.

"Man Sakura, we haven't had a meal with just us in a long long time, huh," said the ramen slurping ninja.  
"I guess, we've both been caught on our work, your training to be the next hokage and I've been at the hospital. Hey how are you and Hinata? You better be treating her nicely," glared Sakura.

"Of course, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me,"said Naruto smiling and it was obvious that he had begun to think about his beautiful girlfriend.

The afternoon was going well for the former teammates until an Anbu black ops member comes to Sakura with a message.

"Sakura, the hokage wishes to speak to you, it is a very urgent matter," said the Anbu and taking off literally a second later.

"Sorry Naruto, this is urgent, I really have to go," said the guilty Sakura who at this point would give just about anything to have a longer moment with one of her most cherished friends.

"Its ok, Sakura-chan, I understand no problem....but your paying next time," said the overconfident Naruto but Sakura knew he was kidding, or was he?

Sakura smiled and dashed off to the Hokage tower to confront Tsunade about this urgent matter.

"Whats the urgent matter?," asked Sakura a little nervously.

"The Leaf and Sound are now allies due to Madara's threat. We along with the Sand and the Sound are planning to launch an attack against Madara because he has found a way to awaken the Ten tails without the kyuubi but it takes a very long tome for the sealing status to bring the beast back, five years to be exact, we will use that to our advantage. This was proposed by the Sounds new leader and we have accepted it. But unfortunately, the sound villages power has been weakened because of Orochimaru's frequent testing when he was in reign. The leader has asked for a medical ninja to teach the sound nin fir two years, and that will be you, pack your stuff and wait outside the gates tomrowo morning and you will be picked up by the leader."

Sakura was in complete shock from every word. From the sound to the madara and worst of all, her having to leave home for two long years.

"I can't believe this, but Madara has to be stopped, I'll be ready Lady Tsunade..... And who is the new leader of the sound anyway?" asked the wondering linked haired kunoichi.

The hokage knew that question was coming, but she answered anyways. "Uchiha Sasuke,"Tsunade replied.

Sakura's face had a collision of emotions. She coudnt hide her anger for less than. A second. "WHAT!!!," screamed Sakura as she broke the table with her bare voice alone.

"You mean to tell me that you made an alliance with the man that is source of all of Naruto and my pain?!"

"If it means getting rid of Madara forever then yes," Tsunade said very seriously.

Sakura was caught off guard. She really didn't know what to do now. But it wasn't like she actually had a choice, she had to help the sound with their medical ninja program for two whole years and with that asshole Uchiha of all people.

Sakura whispered "fine I'll start to pack and Ill be ready to leave tomorow." immeadiately after that, she ran home got her things packed. She knew this was going to happen, Sakura tried to hold it inside her during Tsunade's office but she broke down crying. It hurt so much knowing that you she had to live with someone she used to love and now hates because he killed someone who was a father figure to her, not to mention that chidori that Sasuke tried to use, trying to stab Sakura in the end.

The next day....

It was around six and Sasuke had just arrived at the gate. He didn't mind waiting for a couple of minutes but if she came very late, he wouldn't hesitate to assuakt her, but he wouldnt because it would jeopardize the treaty.

"God damn it, it 6:30. What the he'll is taking her so long. If I know her, she's probably still thinking about what she should wear to impress me and then Naruto comes with the whole come back to the village speech," thought Sasuke while he was STILL waiting for the pink haired kunoichi.

Sasuke grew tired of waiting and went down to Tsunade's office.

"Where the hell is Sakura, I have been waiting for nearly an hour and she still hasn't arrived yet," yelled Sasuke who was on the verge of unleashing Chidori Stream at the next person he saw.

"I assure you I don't know where she is, this isn't like Sakira," Tsunade replies, now a little worried.

"Well do you know anywhere I can find her?"

Tsunade thought hard and based on the time of day, she came to one conclusion.

"Check the memorial stone she shou-"

The moment Sasuke heard memorial stone he instantly dissappeared. Tsunade has been cursing at Sasuke after he left for such rude behavior. Sasuke went to the memorial stone and the hokage was right, Sakura was there, praying. This got Sasuke's attention so he concealed his chakra and listening in on what she was saying.

"Here Kakashi sensei, take these offerings, they are you favorite. I kno I visit you everyday but unfortunately fir the next two years I won't be able to because I have to go on a long mission, but don't worry I'll pray for you and everyone," said the pinke haired kunoichi.

When Sasuke got a good look at her, he noticed how much she had changed, she had seemed to have matured after their last arrival but in the end, Sasuke really didn't care to much. But there was this feeling he was getting, something he never felt before a feeling in the inside, but Sasuke just chose to ignore it.

"Your an hour late," said the Uchiha walking towards Sakura for her to get ready to get going.

"Sasuke.... If you didn't notice while you were stalking me, I was praying for the good of people," Sakura said giving a very readily glare at Sasuke. A glare that said stated don't screw with me unless you wanna get hurt, but come on, this was Sakura!

"Hmph whatever, let's get going we are already late. Also, let me get one thing clear, don't annoy me because I don't like you and never will, and if you do, I'll be sure that this Chidori connects unlike last time "

"Fine, let's go," Sakura said quietly as she began walking. "Sasuke... You haven't changed at all, your still that monster that I met at the Kage Summit. I was wrong, I had a little hope that you could change for the best, and we could be friends again like old times but guess not." 

"The only thing that I have noticed is you talk big, which can get you into trouble, like now, so you better shut up before things get ugly."

"Fuck off." She began to jump from tree to tree as he followed her taking the lead to show the way to the sound.

Sasuke was startled inside with how much Sakura had changed, she was completely different.

After hours of traveling, they arrived at the border of the fire country, it was all going smooth until a group of bandits had ambushed Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke tried to fight but Sakura got to them before him. The first headed towards her but one punch to gut sent the bandit out if the atmosphere, literally. The other got punched so hard on the ground that the collision had caused a 50 foot wide crater to from. The bandit leader tried to escape but Sakura appeared behind him, the only thing he remembered was a chakra enhanced punch to the face sending him to the water country.

"SEE, I told you that I'm not the same as i was before.' She pulled her tongue out on Sasuke in a childish manor that forced the word "annoying" out of him.

"Hn."

Sakura knew that deep down inside, she had earned a little bit of respect from Sasuke, little did she know that Sasuke wouldn't have cared if she died there fighting, that's how cold he had gotten.

"We're almost there, come on Sakura."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After two days of walking and resting and all in between, they had finally made it to the hidden sound village. Strangely, it seemed way more beautiful than Sakura had imagined. It was a populated village that had beautiful plants and trees around and the most interesting thing was that there was a little stream of water surrounding the village; it almost made it look like an island, almost. When Sakura entered the village, she noticed it was just like the leaf, everyone was very kind and they had worshipped Sasuke. They all called him "Lord Takage" I guess she realized that he was actually the leader of the village.

"Alright, you will live here, go upstairs and the first door on the left is you room. Now, everyone morning, you will get up at 6 and I will drop you off at the academy and you will teach everyone there and do your thing. Then come back at 3 and breakfast and lunch will be at the counter. Make whatever you want for dinner, I couldn't care less and after 3 you can roam around the village if you want, again I really couldn't care less, just don't get into trouble," said Sasuke who completely made sure that all obvious questions were answered.

"Alright, I understand Sasuke, but you don't have to give me s mansion you know, I don't mind living in an apartment," said Sakura trying not to be a pain, not to Sasuke but nit to the villagers, she was going to make sure that Sasuke would suffer fir Kakashi's death.

"Your still as stupid and annoying as ever, you saw all of the construction and poverty that the villagers are facing, I can't afford to give you a mansion, this is my house, where you'll be living."

"WHAT, why the hell do I have to live with you? Also, don't ever call me stupid, Uchiha," said Sakura, now angerily staring at Sasuke.

"You really don't have a choice." After that, Sasuke gave a nasty Uchiha smirk, Sakura hated that smirk. "I thought that you would be thanking god right now for being in the same house as me, or are you finally over me," said Sasuke smirking once more.

"......... I really don't know myself."

Sasuke smirked once again. "You would actually have me surprised if you do still like me. I thought you stopped when I killed that pathetic excuse of a sensei, I thought you had finally realized that I don't like you."

Sakura blazed with anger, charged at Sasuke with a chakra enhanced punch. "How could you be so cruel?"

Sasuke easily blocked the attack and then Sakura fell to tears. "What happened to you Sasuke?" Sakura tried to contain it but still couldn't stop crying.

"Hmph, just clean yourself up, dinners on the table, eat and sleep." Sasuke left to his bedroom and then left Sakura alone in solitude.

Sakura ate and quickly went to her room. There she couldn't stop crying. "Why, what did I do to deserve this cruel fate? I never should have gone here with him. I mean two years; didn't I realize what a long time that is? I won't see Naruto, Lee, Ino or anyone for two whole years, not to mention I have to live with this evil little bastard who broke my heart more time than I could count."

Sasuke had barged into Sakura's room. He didn't look very happy. In fact, it was just the opposite. "Shut your mouth, or I'll force it.' He threw her onto her bed, locked the door and went back to his room.

Sakura stood up, she hadn't taken this kind of crap from anyone in her entire life, and she wasn't about to allow that now. It didn't matter if it was Sasuke; no one makes fun of her and gets away with it. "Fuck you man, don't think that I won't say anything just because I used to have a childish crush on you, talk to me like that one more time and you'll be able to tell people your experience visiting the stratosphere."

"Are you kidding me, just because you have monstrous strength doesn't mean that you can actually touch, I can probably slice you up into a hundred pieces before you get the chance." He gave a her a little smirk. "Whatever, I don't care what you do, just go back to crying yourself to sleep, just don't make it loud."

Sakura smiled at him, which really pissed the Uchiha off, causing him to mumble some stuff to himself. She knew she won this one. This battle was hers. With a victory over the Uchiha, Sakura quickly fell asleep, with many questions in her mind, but she was sure that they would be answered soon, all of them in due time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sakura quickly woke up! See knew it, she was going to be late and she really didn't want to be late for her first day at work! She could t care less if it annoyed Sasuke, actually she would have enjoyed it, but it wouldn't really benefit her at all. After she got ready, she and Sasuke came down. They both ate in the awkward silence, he didn't care, but Sakura still wanted to get to know the new Sasuke.

Sasuke got up. "Alright, let's go I'll be dropping you off. For the first day I'll be picking you up so you'll know the way back home, then you free to come home by yourself or whatever, I don't care," he said with blank expression all over his face, Sakura better not say anything to get him mad. Especially after seeing him last night, he was probably still grumpy about last night.

They began walking. Just like breakfast, it was really quiet and awkward. Then, when Sasuke and Sakura were the passing the center and most populated part of the village, there were a lot of boys that were eying Sakura. She heard things like "wow what a nice ass, wouldn't mind tapping that any day" and "whoa, hope she's single I cuz I just might rape." Sasuke finally had enough; he stopped in his tracks and pulled out his Kusangi blade. Then he simply said "Say one more thing about her and I swear that none of you will live another day." That had shut them up; Sakura couldn't help but force a laugh from the looks of all the scared faces.

"You didn't have to do that Sasuke, I deal with boys like that in Konoha all the time, but I guess it was nice of you to do that for me," said Sakura giving Sasuke a smile of gratitude.

"Hmph, I didn't do it for you, they were becoming annoying."

"Sure you didn't Sasuke," said Sakura smiling. "You know, you don't have to lie you know, it's okay to admit that there is still someone in your life that you care for. After all, a shinobi's full potential is never reached until you decide to protect the ones that are close to you," she smiled, but Sasuke couldn't that smile because it meant that he had lost again.

"Hmph." It wasn't completely noticeable but Sakura noticed that Sasuke still cared for her, deep down, way way deep down.

"Alright, we're here, this is the sound village medical ninja academy."

Sakura was amazed! The building was so huge!! "Ok, thank you for dropping me off Sas-" Sasuke had already disappeared off to the Kate building. "Why does he have to do that?" groaned Sakura.

Eight hours later....

"Wow, the students are such a nice group, everyone is completely motivated and they are all willing to learn. Heh, this place might be fun after all," thought Sakura waiting for Sasuke to come. Out of nowhere a black and white blur appeared, It was Sasuke, pretty flashy entrance.

"Alright, let's go," he commanded.

They began walking and there was still that godforsaken silence. Then for a couple of minutes, Sakura chose to break it. She really wasn't used to the quietness, not after having Naruto with her everyday. She expected someone to talk a mile a minute everyday, so for these next two years, it might as well be her, at least she'll get to know Sasuke.

"How was your day, Sasuke?"

"Hmph, training, paperwork and training."

"Oh that's great, you must be busy with being Takage and all and plus your intensive training, I can't imagine being in your shoes... My day was much better than I had expected. The kids are really nice and they all have great potential and skill."

"Good to know," he replied. "I'm hungry, come on, let's get something to eat, your choice Sakura."

"Oh thank you." "Where the hell was this compassion and caring coming from?" she thought. "How about that Ramen shop. I wonder if the ramen in this village is as good as Ichiraku?"

"Fine, come on," he said uncaringly.

When they got to the restaurant, they both ordered miso ramen with pork, it was clear that Sasuke didn't have ramen in a while, his quirky attitude towards the noodles.

"Alright," said the kind shop owner. "Two bowls of ramen for the lovely couple."

Sasuke and Sakura both jumped up. That man couldn't have been more wrong.

Sakura then explained, "Your mistaken, sir. We aren't a couple or anything close to it. We're just frien- we are just former teammates, that's all," said smiling to the man, not showing any former concealed emotions, a basic lesson of the ninja.

Sasuke shot Sakura a confused look. "Former teammates," he whispered. "What happened to your undying love for me," he said smirking at Sakura. He clearly didn't listen to her when they were talking for the last two days, which was one thing that hadn't changed about him.

Sakura gave him a serious look. "I realized I can't love someone like you. I was really confused after seeing you for a long time, but I don't and can't love someone that's willing to kill his friend at any given moment, not to mention his own home village, that's sick. I can't even stand being your friend."

"Hmph, doesn't matter to me," said Sasuke uncaringly.

They ate the ramen and then Sasuke dropped Sakura off and vanished, Sakura assumed he went somewhere to train alone, that was just a guess. She was completely right when she saw a lightning dragon AKA Kirin a little distance from the village.

Sakura spent the rest of the time watching televsion and then ate dinner. She was hoping Sasuke would come and she could talk to him, she didn't want to admit it, but she still wanted to talk to him, even if a little. She knew she was over him, but she considered him as a friend no matter what he did, she wondered if he even gave a care for Sakura now, remembering that horrible moment at the Kage Summit, she didn't want to know now and probably didn't want to for a very long time. It was eleven, Sakura knew that Sasuke wasn't coming anytime soon, so she thought it be best to call it a night, but before that she put up a large picture of Kakashi and her parents up in the wall and began to pray for their well being. She couldn't have the benefit of going to the Memorial Stone everyday to give her prayers to everyone but this was still nice. It gave the message she wanted to give to Kakashi sensei and everyone else, and in the end that's what mattered after all. She prayed and fell asleep instantly afterwards, she was more of a morning person, she and the night were like oil and water, never matched and never will. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the week had pretty much flew by before she had even realized it, that's how the exciting the sound village was. She hadn't seen Sasuke ever since the first day of work. She couldn't hide it, she was worried about him, seeing him only one time out of seven days was unnatural, even for him. But anyways, today was Saturday. That meant no work. Saturday and Sunday was off for Sakura because there was no school. For Sasuke, that was different. Although ninjas had the weekend off and Sasuke didn't have work to do as Takage, he would train nonstop honing his skills was always his biggest priority, as he told her before he left this morning at 4 o clock in the morning!! No wonder she didn't see him, he gets up so early and comes back very late. That wasn't the most healthiest lifestyle to have. In the afternoon, Sasuke had come back.

"Sasuke your back!! Hey can you help me with something don't worry its nothing too big," asked Sakura.

"What?"

"Well, I'm so bored, and I really want to explore the village."

"No."

"Please Sasuke."

"No, Sakura I have better things to do and you said it wouldn't be too big."

"Come on, try to enjoy yourself like a normal person, everyone has to take a break sometime you know."

"I am an Uchiha, I'm not normal. I am an exception, a genius, a prodigy."

"Just for one day Sasuke, please for me."

Sasuke was getting annoyed. He knew that if he had attacked Sakura, he would have risked war with the leaf and with Madara still around, he didn't feel like doing that," thought Sasuke. Besides, he was kind of growing fond of Sakura, just a little.

"Hmph, I'll show you the village, let's go," sighed Sasuke.

Sakura was smiling. "Thank you, I really appreciate it, hold on let me get my money."

"Its all alright, Sakura. If there's something you want, I'll pay for it," said Sasuke who was being strangely generous.

Sakura just smiled. "That's nice but I'm going to bring some money to send a gift for Naruto, he's probably wondering how I am."

"Hmph, whatever," said walking out the door. "Let's go already," said the grumpy Uchiha. "_How dare she turn down my offer I try to be nice and she turns me down_," he thought. "_To think, I tried to be nice for making up for making her cry when she first came here, well suit herself_," he thought.

The sound village was extremely fun. They had gone to the carnival that was here this week, the last week, the moment Sasuke heard about it, she grabbed Sasuke and ran faster than the fourth, Sasuke cursed at the man that told her about the village. Sakura begged Sasuke to ride a rollercoaster, but being the grumpy man he was, he refused not matter how many times she asked him. So Sakura rode them alone, not really though. Nearly the entire time Sakura was going to go on a ride, a man would ask her to go with her. Sakura being the softy that she was never refused to the kind strangers, she was alright with it as long as they didn't arouse her suspicion. That began to bug Sasuke later on, he couldn't explain why, but it did and he wasn't fond of that feeling. Later on, after riding roller coasters, eating cotton candy, and taking whacky pictures with Sasuke who barely agreed, there was one thing left to do, ride the Ferris wheel. That was the one only ride Sasuke agreed to go on because it wasn't retarded or annoying and it didn't degrade the Uchiha clan's respect from others. During the ride, the wheel had stopped because of a malfunctioning and Sasuke and Sakura's carriage was at the very top. Fate wasn't being very kind to them.

"Great, I'm stuck, and with you of all people," he groaned.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean. Anyways, stop complaining and just look at the view. It's beautiful, the sound village is just as beautiful as the leaf, maybe even more," Sakura said while looking at the gorgeous view. Her excitement really brought out the sparkle in her green beautiful eyes.

"Of course the village is better than konoha, and don't ever compare this village to a second rate village like the leaf," he glared.

Sakura didn't care what he said. She was having such as great time. At that point, it was obvious; Sakura had been willing to forgive Sasuke if he ever asked for her forgiveness, even for killing their sensei.

"Sasuke, are you having a good time," asked the innocent Haruno kunoichi.

"Well, considering I said that I was cursed for being stuck with you on Ferris wheel for an hour, you tell me Sakura, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out," he said harshly.

Sakura frowned. "I'm sor-"

"I'm having a good time," he said without as much as a hint of emotion. But that made Sakura smile, she was glad he wasn't completely bored.

The Ferris wheel finally began to work and then the two former teammates began walking home. Out of nowhere, a group of men had bunched up on the squished kunoichi. 'Thanks for a great time Sakura, we love you, wanna go out again sometime?" Their constant similar and annoying replies were frustrating Sasuke incredibly. Without notice, a Chidori Stream had been unleashed on the men, stunning them, and then he left along with the concerned Sakura.

"What- what was that for, you could have been a little nicer," she insisted on Sasuke to go back and to apologize to but he just glared at her.

"I was nice to them, the Chidori didn't have nearly enough energy to kill, they were just stung, they'll be able to regain their mobility in about an hour or two." He resumed walking home but they were interrupted again by another fan of Sakura. He was about to speak, but after taking a good look at Sasuke, he had ran before Sasuke got the chance to even speak. Sakura couldn't help but force out a little giggle.

"Hey, what happened to your fan girls, Sasuke, I mean there were like literally hundreds of girls back at Konoha that would have killed for your attention. What happened here?" she wondered that the the first day they had walked across the town together.

"I made it a law to not bother with anything like, if I say that I don't like you, they have to leave me or leave the village." He smirked a little at his ingeniously devised plan.

"NICE," said Sakura screaming, attracting the wrong attention.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, was she happy that there were no girls after him? "Thank you?" His tone was questioning and most of all, teasing. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Sunday and both Sakura and Sasuke had woke up really late, noon to be exact. Sakura got up first and made breakfast and left a plate for Sasuke. About ten minutes later, Sasuke came to the kitchen.

"Breakfast is right there, Sasuke," she said pointing the scrambled eggs, bacon toast and coffee. Sasuke quickly ate and was getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going," she asked worryingly.

Usually Sasuke wouldn't have said something harsh such as "none of your frigging buisness" but last night made him soften up on Sakura. He thought of her as a friend now, and it was the same with Sakura. "I'm going out to train I'll be back around six," he replied.

"ok bye."

Since Sakura got here, she had never finished a bye without Sasuke vanishing off. This time was different. "Bye," he said calmy.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot! I have to write Naruto a letter today!" she tab up to her room and began to write it down.

Dear Naruto,

How's it going?? I know suddenly left our lunch and never came back and the next thing you probably heard was that I was stationed at the sound village, well I'm really sorry about that. I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be. But this is the only way to stop Madara and after all he wants you Naruto, and I'll do anything to make sure that you're safe. By the way, there should be a bag of sweets in the package. Enjoy them, the sound village has a lot of good food but the ramen isn't as great as Ichiraku though. I'm living with the Takage if the village. It's on by he could be a bit nicer. Well please reply soon I want to know how you and everyone else are doing okay? Also, Sasuke is the new leader of the village. Don't worry; he hasn't attempted to kill me, well not physically anyways. You would not believe how much he has changed, his attitude is the same but other parts have changed. Naruto, please don't try to come after me, I know that this mission is a difficult one for both you and me but I will be fine, or else the hokage would not have recommended me as the right person for the job. Just trust her decision and trust mine, I will be fine. But, if you decide that you just can't go two whole years without seeing your cherry blossom, come over for a day or two and MAKE SURE THAT YOU COME WITH PERMISSION! The last thing I want to see is you becoming a missing ninja and I find you hiding in your bathroom. Please write back as soon as you can, I would like to know how everyone else is doing, I know it's only been a couple of weeks but I miss them along with you already! Be sure to train as hard as you can, I will be waiting to spar with you when I come back, and remember I expect to learn the Rasengan one day from you, like you had promised me,

Sincerely, Sakura Haruno

"WHAAAAT," screamed Naruto. "She's in the sound for two years and worst of all she's living with Sasuke! He could kill her for all we know. He has her to her mercy."

Naruto ran to Tsunade's office. If she had known what was coming , Tsunade would have left the village.

"Granny how could you, giving Sakura to Sasuke for two years, he could anything to her. I'm setting out for the sound!"

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto please relax, she is safe there, Sasuke wouldn't dare harm her, or else he would risk a war with the leaf and you know that he wouldn't want that again especially after what we did last time," she said warning Naruto.

"I don't care, either way; I'm going to get her back. I need to at least make sure that she is okay."

"Oh no you won't, if you go, I'll make sure you'll never the leave a step out of the village or even be able to participate in any missions."

"......that's blackmail granny," whined Naruto, but he wasn't planning on going. Tsunade's word had sunken in though. She was right, Sakura was safe.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then," he said going out.

"Where are you going," it wasn't a question, but a demand.

"To train of course, I don't want anyone surpassing me, after all I'm the one that's going to be your successor, remember that." As he walked out, Tsunade couldn't help but see a mixture of the Fourth and Jiraiya leaving, a complete genius.

"I see nothing but greatness in him. He really is going to surpass all of the Hokage."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sakura got up extra early. Today she had to get to the academy early, today were examinations and she wanted to see how well the entire school had progressed, she was also curious to see how far her teachings had gone. She ate breakfast and ran off. She noticed that Sasuke wasn't home, that was usual to her now, he comes too late and leaves so early, he's going to get sick like that one day, that was Sakura's answer every time he wasn't home. Like an instant, an entire month and gone by. Sakura reached the academy and began class.

"Good Morning everyone," said the smiling Kunoichi.

"Good morning Haruno sensei," said the class replying in unison. Sakura never got tired of that, she loved the sound of Haruno sensei, it just had a great vibe to it.

"Okay, today we will be learning the healing incarnation jutsu I was talking about. Now, this jutsu isn't like the other healing jutsu I have taught you from before. This technique is very hard to learn, I will be teaching it to the three best students in the class. They are none other than Homura, Kenji, and Orihime." "The rest of you will be working on the poison antidote that I conjured up yesterday. Refer to your notes for the ingredients and get them from the cabinets and be careful," she warned! "Kenji, Homura, Orihime, you three come here. Now what you need to know about this jutsu is that it can literally heal any injury or poisoning except death. There is a huge chakra amount required for the jutsu and for most of the time, the technique can wipe out all of your chakra, I myself can only use it 4 times a day and it took me nearly a year to perfect it. You three have the chakra and skill to use it at least once, you can do this, I have faith in you," she said giving her pupil a big heartily smile. They knew that Sakura had faith in them and now all they needed was just faith in them, that was it and the jutsu would be mastered in no time.

Homura and Orihime were doing well, but Kenji was really off. It wasn't like him at all; he was the most talented medical nin she had ever laid her eyes upon, if trained well enough, he could surpass her and Tsunade in the sound of a heartbeat.

Sakura went up to the boy very concerned. "Kenji, sweetie what's wrong your really not yourself today."

"Sensei, I love Orihime but Homura asked her out and they are starting to date each other. I really love her," said the sniffling and now crying sound ninja.

Sakura knew how this had felt. She knew exactly the pain Kenji was feeling. Sakura stood up.

"Listen Kenji crying about is not going to help!" She felt very compassionate and sympathetic towards him. "If you really love Orihime, then what you need to do is accept that she is happy with another person, and if it doesn't work out, then you go and tell her how you feel about her and just hope for the best." Sakura simply smiled hoping this would get through to her prized pupil.

"Yeah, your right, well let's get started on that jutsu, sensei." Kenji's old confidence had come back. Sakura was very pleased that day, Kenji had mastered the jutsu in ONE day,  
A jutsu that took her an entire year to master, well that gies to show you, love is magic!!

A couple of hours later, school was over and Sakura headed home. When she got there, she surprisingly saw Sasuke there. They turned on the TV. No one spoke, Sakura had grew tired of Sasuke's little attitude changes towards her, he is a bigger jerk than he was before, he hardly said anything when they were a team and now when he opens his mouth 99.9% of the time, it's likely to be an insult. That was one thing that changed. But when Sakura gave a bigger thought about it, she realized that was who Sasuke was, a grumpy, talented, somewhat affectionate and family loving Uchiha. So eventually, Sakura chose to break the silence.

"How was your day?" she wondered if he was going to respond.

"Hn," he grunted. That was Sasuke language for good.

"My day turned out to be more interesting than I thought." she wondered if Sasuke was even listening.

"_No one asks you to tell how your day was, Sakura_," he thought.

"One of my students mastered an incredible technique."

Sasuke rose up, if there was anything involving his precious future sound ninja that got his attention. "What happened Sakura?"

Sakura was surprised; there was actually excitement in Sasuke. "One of my students Kenji mastered a technique that usually takes an entire year to learn."

Sasuke smiled. Sakura widened her eyes, she actually saw Uchiha Sasuke smile. "That's just like Kenji," he stated.

"Oh, you know him Sasuke," she asked.

"Aa. When I took over the sound two years ago, he was an orphan; his parents were killed by his brother during the civil war when Orochimsru was in reign. I took care of him and gave him a home. In a way, he was like me. He's a good kid." Sasuke smiled once again.

"Your right........Anyways, you must be hungry after work, I'll make us something to eat. How about chicken stuffed with tomatoes," she asked hoping for a good response.

"Hn"

Sakura smiled. "I'll get on it."

After a nice quiet meal, they both headed up to bed. Sakura began to pray. During that time, Sasuke felt a little guilty for treating Sakura like crap he felt that he really should try harder, so he went over to Sakura to say good night. When he went there, he saw a beautiful sight. An innocent Haruno praying, he never realized how pretty she had gotten, but there was NO WAY he would ever in his lifetime admit it to Sakura. He stood there quietly and just listened in and waited for her to finish, he was interested in what Sakura had to say to the portrait of Kakashi and two couples, Sasuke instantly assumed that it was Sakura's mother. The lady with the pink hair was a dead giveaway.

"Kakashi sensei, mom, dad, everything went perfectly today. I'm doing great teaching everyone, they all have so much potential, especially Kenji, the boy I mentioned before, he really impressed me by learning an A ranked technique in a day. But I wasn't surprised, he likes a girl and he was trying to impress her. Kind of like me. I hope everything is alright in heaven. Here, these are some flowers I bought, they aren't as great as the Yamanaka bouquet but still, they are really pretty. Kakashi sensei, please don't hold a grudge on Sasuke, what happened was a mistake, I'm sure he didn't mean it, He was under Madara at the time...." After hearing the last part Sasuke was completely alert and awake and he felt a little guilt inside him, only for Sakura.

"Sakura"

Sakura rose up in complete surprise. "Sasuke, what are you doing here...... Were you listening in on the whole time?"

"Yeah," he simply said. "You made a little shrine to Kakashi and your parents?" he wondered why.

Sakura smiled weakly. "Yes, because I had to come here, I couldn't obviously go to the memorial stone every day, so this was an alternative," she explained.

"Aa. Last time I recall, your parents weren't dead. Sakura shot up, he really wasn't afraid to use the word, let alone think about how it made her feel.

"They passed away two years ago, a week after the last time we met, by Madara," she said trying to hold back her tears.

Sasuke remained very quiet for a moment, then he finally spoke. "I see, that's very unfortunate for you, another reason for you to hate Madara I suppose, but you finally know how the Nine Tails and I felt.

Sakura's eyes widened! Fury filled every part of her being. Then, she finally slapped Sasuke. "How dare you call him that, his name is Naruto, remember it!" she shrieked at him.

"Hmph, whatever, I'll call him whatever I want to, you don't control me. Also, fair warning, next time you hit me, I won't hesitate to hit you back." Then, Sakura got the deadly Uchiha glare.

"Why did you even come here," she muttered.

"hmph, to say goodnight," he replied.

Sakura felt guilty now, she shouldn't have slapped him. "I'm sorry, I just don't like it when anyone calls him that, He is like a brother to me."

"Hmph, say sorry to my cheek," he said.

"Ok," she said. Sakura leaned over to Sasuke and then surprisingly, she kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke began to blush a little, just a little.

"Sakura."

"Yes."

"Goodnight," he said.

Sakura smiled. "Goodnight, Sasuke." 


	8. Chapter 8

HEY GUYS! AT THIS POINT, I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS BECAUSE I WAS VERY HAPPY I HAVE EVEN ONE FAN! SO, THANK YOU AND PLEASE SUBSCRIBE, THERE ARE PLENTY MORE CHAPTERS, IM THINKING SO PROBABLY UP TO THIRTY!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I DO OWN THIS PLOT, AND THE EXTERNAL CHARACTERS…

Chapter 8

Work was completely exhausting for Sakura today. At least it was Friday. She just go to sleep after what occurred between her and Sasuke last night. It was a really nice moment they had together. At one point in the day, Sakura wondered if she was simply imagining it. Since it was Friday, that meant Sasuke was going to be coming home late, he liked to wrap up all of the weekend work to have spare time to train and now, occasionally spend time with Sakura. Sakura checked the mail and she leaped in joy when she saw Naruto sent her a letter. She read it aloud.

Dear Sakura-chan,

Heey!! How's it going? Thanks for the letter you sent me, I was really worred about you, know, you left out of nowhere, I searched every corner of the village. I'm really sorry, I would have definitely replied sooner but I was busy fighting with Granny Tsunade, she just won't let me come and see you!! She thinks I'll end up fighting Sasuke and then the entire Sound village will be a desolate battlefield. I guess she just does not know me like you do, that last encounter with him changed me. Can you believe that?? So, how are you and Sasuke? Please let me know if he becomes a problem, I can understand a one on one fight, but hurting you is crossing the line! Do not worry I will be seeing you soon, along with Ino, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Hinata-chan, and Lee and you know who. You'll see why, I just found out about it now, I'm sure Sasuke hasn't told you but he will soon, either that or he is still being that quiet annoyed type with you. It's a surprise though!! Also, what he he'll is up with you living with Sasuke?? Couldn't he have given you a hotel room or something, the nasty little pervert!!

Sakura was very happy, disgusted, annoyed, touched and mad at the same time. But she pondered for a long time. "What did Naruto mean when he said they were all coming for a surprise_, I mean it's not like it was her birthday or anything?_" she thought. "I guess I'll just have to ask Sasuke when he gets here."

Around eleven, Sasuke arrived home. She welcomed him back and as usual he replied with a grunt. She had the heart to wait for him so they . Then she had asked him. "I just got a letter from Naruto and he said that he was going to be visiting along with all of my- our friends. Do you know anything about this?"

"As a part of the new treaty between the sound, leaf and the sand, this year's Chunnin Exams will be held at the sound village in a few months, I guess the pathetic crew is going to be coming as spectators." Sasuke gave her an Uchiha glare for the next part. "Also, they aren't my friends, such things like that are simply useless," he said coldly.

"Oh ok! This is going to be really fun and what do you mean friends are useless, friends are the reason for living, Sasuke. You may have erased them from your hearts, but they still are happy to have known , it isn't when you decide to protect someone precious that the true strength of a shinobi can emerge. Please don't say that." she had given him that innocent little girl look, the look Sasuke considered to be his kryptonite, but not after everything that's happened, he just gave Sakura a glare out of pity and disgust.

Before bed, Sakura went to pray, but this time Sasuke stopped her and had a request.

He simply said to her, "Since you have a shrine to your loved ones, can I also pray for my family as well?"

Sakura smiled a heartily smile. "Of course, but I have a favor, you have like four extra rooms, can we use one to make a complete shrine room?" she asked. It was a pretty good idea.

"Hn"

With Sasuke's speed and Sakura's festivity and bossiness, they successfully built a shrine room in less than a half hour. Sasuke then hung a large portrait of his family. Sakura commented on how cute Sasuke looked as little child. Sasuke ignored the little comment, thinking of it as an attempt to flirt, for some reason, he wanted to flirt back, but his pride prevented him from doing so, but little did Sasuke know that what he perceived was completely wrong. They prayed in harmony and after dinner, it was off to bed.

Before that, Sasuke went up to Sakura. "Goodnight." Then, his hand was on her head, he gave her a little comforting pat. He went to show Sakura that he cared for her with an affectionate kiss to the cheek but he was stopped by Sakura.

"Please stop," she asked.

Sasuke gave a smirk. "I thought you wanted this all your life."

"No, I told you before, I'm over you, I just want us to be friends," she simply stated trying to keep her feelings hidden.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I just wanted to thank you, for all the time you're putting in to the school," he lied. He then began to walk out.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't reply and just walked out.

Sasuke wondered on it over and over. He shouldn't have done that. Now, she might actually begin to like him again. "What have I gotten myself into," he groaned. With that said, he then focused on going to sleep, that would really help about now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After that long night, they both woke up around noon. But they didn't really care much, there wasn't much to do on the weekend. Sakura would keep herself locked in the house, watching TV, hoping for something interesting to come on for a change. Sasuke would leave after eating to train and then Sakura would see or hear some type of jutsu that confirmed that Sasuke was working his butt off to get better, after all Madara wasn't going to kill himself. After getting ready Sakura made the two of them breakfast, as usual.

"Here you go," she said sinking and looking to see the face on Sasuke when she handed him his favorite breakfast.

He simply said "thank you." But that was all Sakura had expected.

"Sasuke........if you're really not busy today, would you like to go to the park with me for a little while; we both could use some nice relaxing fresh air we've both been terribly busy this week, we both deserve it," she said giving a little wink.

"No"

"Why not?" she groaned.

"Training is more important," he said firmly.

"Come on, you like training better than hanging out with me?"

"That's what I said before didn't I?" he glared at her.

Sakura was giving fake sniffles. "Please, I don't want to go alone."

"If you don't want to go the park alone, go get a boyfriend of something, I'm not going." he then walked off to wherever he went to train.

Well, Sakura wasn't going to let Sasuke get the best of her, so she went to park alone. On the way, many people stopped what they were doing to greet her. She was well known know because of her knowledge and teaching skills, but mostly because of her kind behavior. Some boys started to leave Sakura alone because they knew if Sasuke found out that they were trying to flirt or harass Sakura, they would have gotten electrocuted no doubt. Sakura reached the park.

"Well, I might as well just go around and take a little walk." After a mind relaxing walk, Sakura sat down on a bench, she was still upset with Sasuke's rejection. "Was he mad because I stopped him from kissing me?" she wondered. Her mind was so lost right now.

"May I sit with you," it was a stranger. But after a closer inspection, she recalled it was one Sasuke's former teammates, Juugo.

Sakura smiled. "Of course."

"What are you doing here all alone," Juugo asked. "Sasuke isn't with you?"

"Well, since there's no work, I thought a nice relaxing walk through the park would ease my mind. I asked Sasuke but he said he had better things to do than spend the day with me. He said training is much better than this." She frowned.

"Well that is just like Sasuke." Juugo smiled. "But you know one thing, out of the five years I have known Sasuke, I have never seen Sasuke this comfortable and happy around someone. Don't let what he said get to you. He truly cares you, but he doesn't show much, when the time comes, you'll know what I mean. Believe me on that, its just that he still bears a heavy grudge on the leaf for what they forced his brother to do, that kind of scattered his feelings everywhere, he really can't think straight, but he'll know that you matter to him, all in due time."

Sakura lightened up after that. "I see, hey do you want to go for another walk around the park, the night is still young and also the weather is really nice. The sound is just like the leaf."

"Sure no problem Sakura, let's go."

After that, they took their own little time and took a nice stroll while having an interesting chat, as good friends.

"Well that was really fun," Sakura exclaimed. "Hey do you want to get some ice cream?" she asked.

Juugo just smiled. "Sure, but please, this is my village, let me pay for it."

"Alright alright, Mr. Nice guy, I like chocolate and strawberry," she said.

"Now, wasn't it good." Juugo definitely liked it.

"Uh huh. Thank you for a nice time, I appreciate you cheering me up." Sakura gave him a warm 'thank you' hug.

"Oh it's not over yet, I want to treat you to dinner. How about Ramen and we'll go over to get some dumplings later.

Sakura rose in excitement. "Sure!! Thank you so much!!"

The ramen was really great, according to Sakura, but the dumplings were even better. Juugo walked Sakura home and once again, she gave him a 'thank you' hug once more. Today went great, except when Sakura walked home, she saw an angry Sasuke who seemed to have been waiting for her.

"Where the hell were you?" Sasuke snarled. "You said you were going to the park for a little walk! It took you all the way until eleven to go around the park!?" What if something happened to you, that would jeopardize the entire treaty, and what would happen to the students?" The real question was, "you worried me to sick, don't ever do anything to leave me, you're my world."

Sakura was frightened now; she had never seen Sasuke this mad. "Sasuke, nothing was going to happen, everyone was minding their business, all I did was just take a little stroll and had some ice cream and dinner with Juugo. Besides, I'm not a little girl, I was trained by the fifth hokage, don't underestimate me."

"Juugo! What the hell was Juugo doing there?" said Sasuke filled with anger.

"He was just taking a little stroll and he saw me all alone and cheered me up and offered me a fun time." Relax, it was just a little friendly date.

"Alright, if Juugo was there, then you were safe." Sasuke sighed. "So, what were you two doing," he muttered.

"Exactly, what I told you." she said. Then she raised an eyebrow, "Sasuke, were you jealous?"

"I wasn't jealous," he said simply. Sakura knew he was telling the truth. But she wasn't a good reader, deep down Sasuke was a little jealous, just a little.

"You know if something happened to you, you would have ruined everything. The leaf and sound would be at war and Madara would be able to take the Kyuubi out of Naruto."

Sakura then looked up. "Then why didn't you come with me? You always do this, every time I have fun here, you always find a way to make it a bad cause." Sakura was crying, she needed to let it all out.

"Hmph, your annoying, loser," said Sasuke walking up to bed.

Sakura went to bed as well, after praying of course. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sunday had been ready for the sound village, but the sound village wasn't ready for Sunday, especially Sakura. Sakura was so furious with Sasuke. She never wanted to see him again. Sakura had no breakfast. Nor did she leave her room. She didn't know if Sasuke was home nor did she care, she was fed up with this attitude, she wondered how she took it during their times a Team 7, but I guess love was responsible for that.

"I should really get up, but that would risk into seeing that heartless fucker next door." Sakura knew she wasn't the type to curse very often, but some people were exceptions, Sasuke was starting to become one of them. In the end, Sakura decided to stay in bed the whole day. Around two o clock, someone knocked at her door, as if she didn't know who it was.

"Open the door and go get something to eat," the Uchiha commanded.

"Go away, I'm in no mood to see you," she screamed. Sakura's heartbeat went up when Sasuke teleported himself into her room. "Stupid Uchiha," she whispered. "Do they even consider someone's feelings when they do that?"

"What I said before wasn't a suggestion, go and eat, now," he commanded her. But Sakura didn't budge a muscle. Then Sasuke went on to her he had and grabbed her arm. "I don't like repeating myself, so I'll say it one more time, get up and eat or else," he warned her, he wasn't going to say it twice, the Sharingan was an evidence of that statement.

Sakura got up and Sasuke let go of her, she simply smiled at him and Sasuke dropped his guard, and then before Sasuke realized it, Sakura punched him so hard he flew out of the house from the open window. "No," she said. Then, Sakura went outside and began to roam around the village. "Heh, I wonder if I punched him too hard?"

"Punched who too hard?"

Sakura looked back, her eyes widened, it was Juugo. She immediately gave him a warm hug. Then she replied, "Oh it was nothing, I got into a little fistfight with Sasuke and I think I punched him too hard."

"How badly was he bleeding?" he asked in concern.

"I don't know, when I punched him, he flew to the other side of town," she said smiling innocently. Juugo was actually impressed.

"You must have great skills and chakra control for you to do that," he commented. Sakura began blushing. Juugo didn't look like it, but he probably could get a girl if he wanted, he had the looks and more importantly, the attitude to get a girl, unlike a certain Takage that resides here.

"Aww, thank you," she said giving Juugo a little friendly slap on the arm. "But I'm not going to back to his house though. I can't stand him anymore, please can I live with you," she asked innocently.

Juugo was quiet for a moment. Then he finally spoke. "I live-"

"He lives in a mental asylum, he still hasn't found a way to control his inner self," Sasuke finished. When Sakura looked at Sasuke, Sakura blurted out laughing, Sasuke was bleeding from his mouth and there was a huge purple bruise on his face.

"Juugo, give me to her." He did just that.

"Bye Sakura," he whispered.

They walked home. Sometimes, she heard Sasuke groan in pain quietly and Sakura laughed every time. When they reached home, it was already dinner time.

"I'll make dinner, is there anything you'd like," she asked smiling, she felt bad that she hit him so hard.

"Anything with tomatoes," he muttered, rubbing his mouth.

"Alright I'll make Tomato soup with chicken inside and Garlic bread on the side," hoping he'll like that.

The dinner smelled absolutely delicious, at least to Sakura. When Sasuke tried to eat it, it kept on stinging him too much inside.

"Tch."

"What is it," she asked?

"Tch, nothing mind your own buisness," he said coldly. Sakura just went along until finally Sasuke caved in.

"Can you heal this," point to the bruised mouth.

"Of course," it was way too easy for a ninja of her level.

"Will you," he hoped for a yes, he would do almost anything to get rid of this pain right now. That was only the second time that Sasuke had witnessed Sakura's monstrous strength, this was the first time he was on the receiving part, after this he would do anything to make sure it would never happen again.

"Sigh, sure come here. In an instant all of Sasuke's wounds were gone. See good as new." she smiled as he began to eat the meal, he was so hungry he asked for thirds. But Sakura was sad inside because he never even said thank you. Dinner was over and both of them went to the praying room. They prayed for about an hour and placed some flowers and offerings. Then they headed for bed.

Sasuke then stopped. "Sakura, thanks for healing me and for the dinner. It was great," he muttered, it was barely heard but Sakura still heard him.

Sakura smiled. "Your welcome Sasuke." she smiled and gave him one of her now signature hugs. To Sakura's surprise, he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for what happened before," he whispered in her ears. It tickled her but she simply hugged him even tighter.

When Sasuke went to bed, he simply couldn't hide it anymore; he was deeply in love with Sakura. He wondered, _" Is she really over me like she says or is she trying to hide her feelings to prevent more pain?_?" he decided everything will unfold in due time. But he just couldn't think of the thought of Sakura not being his, he needed her, but there was the thought of his revenge, that's when the voice of reason came back to Sasuke, his revenge was just as important, possible more, he hoped that Sakura wouldn't get killed during the process, so just once would he be happy by not losing something in return. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Well, there were only two weeks left until the Chunnin Exams. Then, she'd be able to see her of her beloved ones. But today, today was going to be ordinary day, at least that's what Sakura thought. It was six in the morning and Sakura had made the vow to pray in the morning. Sasuke was awake and he prayed with her as well.

"Good morning Sasuke!" she said from across the hall.

"Hn," he replied the usual response. They walked in the hall together and sat down, praying to their respective parents and Sakura to her sensei. As they headed down to the kitchen, Sakura tripped and Sasuke managed to grab her, both their, chests together, they were both in complete synch.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful."

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry about it, accidents happen."

Sakura then began to smile, "I'll make breakfast."

With some eggs, bacon cores and toaster strudels, they were ready to get to their respective jobs, but when they went outside, it was snowing....... Then a sound ninja came into the Takage's house and told them that there isn't going to be any work today and school was cancelled.

"It's snowing!!!" Sakura exclaimed. "Its's actually snowing Sasuke!! I haven't seen snow in nearly a decade!! It was just flurry too at the time. "Can we go outside, I want to play in the snow! Please that would be so fun now!"

He glared at her, "No."

"Please"

"No, snow is stupid, the only thing people do is just freeze themselves." He shuddered. "Its simply stupid."

"Please, can we go, please Sasuke-kun."

"_Damn it,"_ he thought. She added that damn suffix. Kun, meaning honorable person and also someone she has known own for a long time.

"N-N-N-No," Sasuke mumbled.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, it's going to be a great time."

Sasuke gave in, she used that suffix again. "Fine, let's go."

Sakura made Sasuke go all the way to the park, there was much more space there and Sakura actually bought a sled on the way.

"Ok, we're here, let's play, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was amazed at all of the people that were playing. Kids, parents and many couples. As they passed by people to find a good spot, a lot of people treated Sasuke-kun with high regard. Well, he was Takage after all. Sakura distanced herself from Sasuke and then BAAAM!! She threw a snowball right at his face!

"Yes, got you Sasuke-kun!" she smiled and threw another one. Sasuke dodged it.

"My turn." Sakura tried to dodge the fast snowball but got him by the second one.

Sasuke gave a huge smirk. "Got you," he said, still smirking.

"This isn't over yet Sasuke-kun! You're going down," she charged right at him. Sasuke jumped, but she turned around and threw a snowball that was the size of Chouji!

"Damn her inhuman strength," he muttered. Sakura heard all of it and gave a little innocent giggle.

"Ok we can go home after we go sledding a few times," she said running up the very long hill. "It's going to take forever to get up and the snow is also too deep," she frowned.

Sasuke came up. "Here." he gave her his hand. "Take my hand." Sakura did and they instantly teleported to the top of the hill. Sakura got on the sled but Sasuke wasn't planning on it.

"Come on, don't be a bum," she was whining like never before. "Please Sasuke-kun, for me," giving him the innocent look.

She didn't have to say that twice. Sasuke jumped on and they rode a few times and then Sasuke asked to go back and she agreed.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

"Im tired. Can you carry me home?" it seemed beating Sasuke in a snowball fight was tiring, of course she didn't or wouldn't say that out loud, that would ruin any chances of him carrying her.

Sasuke was never the perverted type, ever and he wasn't trying to be when he said yes, he did it simply because he cared and loved her. He carried her all the way home, some people along the way home, said they made a great couple. Sakura had blushed and each time, she would ask if she was becoming a burden. Each time, the answer was the same, a scary glare meaning its okay but stop repeating yousef, that is starting to annoy me.

"Thank you for carrying me." she smiled and went to the kitchen and began to make hot chocolate, it felt appropriate at the time.

Quickly after that, they ate dinner, and just usual, they went to pray.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." she gave a big smile along with a hug, and when she went for bed, Sasuke grabbed her arm. "Sasuke-ku-"

"Why did you start calling me kun again?" it wasn't even a question, simply a demand, a demand that must be carried out by Sakura.

"Well, you like that don't you?" she gave him another hug.

"Hn, I guess, I really don't care."

"Oh come on, you know you like it when I call you that, Sasuke-kun."

He stared and said, "In your dreams, Haruno."

"Fine, I won't say anything, Sasuke." Sasuke had instantly flinched slightly from the missing kun. Sakura noticed it and giggled.

"SEE! You like it Sasuke-kun, and no mater what, I'm always going to call you that."

Sakura attempted to go to bed and yet again, Sasuke grabbed her once more.

"What is it this time, Sasuke-kun?" she was turning pink, this was probably the second time he had ever grabbed her like that, but it was a nice feeling.

Sasuke hugged her tightly, both chests completely together and then he spoke. "Goodnight, Sakura." He then went for a kiss on the head, this time was different. There were no interruptions, no nothing, he had enjoyed it, and so did she, the blushing was a proof. Sasuke picked her up and carried her to bed, bridal style. 

"…_Sasuke-kun…he actually kissed me, and now he's carrying me to bed, what does this mean...? My head hurts, Sasuke-kun why do you have to be so complicated…?" _she frowned. She was kind of happy that Sasuke hadn't heard her comment but she couldn't have been more wrong, during his training with Madara, he had learned a secret jutsu which clearly reads a person's mind, Sasuke had read her mind…but wasn't really thrilled about what she thought. Sasuke out her to bed and went to his, literally rocketing down to his bed, he fell into thoughts.

"_heh, I shouldn't have done that, well what she doesn't know won't harm her, but I better not use the jutsu again, knowing Sakura, she might never talk to me if she learned of what I did. She still has feelings for me after all, but her mind and heart aren't one. I love her, and I will make sure that she loves me again.."_ Sasuke kept on thinking, but it wasn't going to help, he knew he had to do something to show he cared, something quick.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Sakura"

"Sakura"

"Sakura, wake up"

"Hmm." She was still noticably half asleep. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Wake up, there is a huge blizzard outside, we can't even take a single step outside, all activity has been cancelled. Worst of all, power is out. Come on wake up and come to my room, it's the warmest room in the house, now wake up!"

"Noooooo, I don't wanna get up."

Sasuke was getting annoyed now. "Stop acting like a child, Sakura!"

"Its one in the morning, you NEVER tell a girl to wake up when she's sleeping especially at a time like this."

"Hmph." Sasuke picked her up and carried her to his room, he could see Sakura smiling and he gave a smirk. "Your smarter than I thought," he commented.

He put her on one side of Sasuke's huge bed and put over a couple of blankets on her. It was really awkward because not only were they in the same bed, they were literally about six inches away from each other, Sakura had decided to turn her back towards Sasuke.

A Half hour later.......

"Sasuke-kun?"

"......"

"Sasuke-kun, please wake up."

"Sasuke," she said warningly.

"Go to sleep," he mumbled.

"I can't," she frowned.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do about it?" he screamed silently.

"Give me a massage and read me story?" asked the deranged girl.

Sasuke rose up looking at her. "What," he hissed forcing himself to not smack her upside the head, which would knock the sleep back into her. "Hell no."

Sakura just giggled. "Sorry, I just wanted to see how you'd react," she whispered, still giggling.

"Go to sleep."

"I can't. The real reason is that it's too cold and the blankets aren't cutting it, help me..." she was using her begging tone.

"What the hell am I supposed to do, I don't control the weather. How about this, I use a fireball jutsu, that might get you warm. He smirked on the inside, and a little of it had come out. Sakura gave a glare and Sasuke then stopped instantly. Sasuke then got a very perverted thought. Interaction between bodies produces heat and stabilizes it as well.

"Sasuke-kun, please he-"

Sasuke turned her around. He squeezed her tightly, wrapping his arms around his, and doing the same with his legs and he covered a blanket over them and they slept together in perfect synch, and perfect contact. Sasuke didn't really care what Sakura thought right now, he was happy and so was she… and they were warm! Sakura began to turn a slight red when her face was directly below Sasuke's. Neither of the two wanted this thing to end, this was probably the best time that they had so far, besides the ferris wheel which Sakura loved, but Sasuke was mutual about it.

"Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes, resting and waiting for the coming morning.

"Go to sleep now." Sakura giggled, but obeyed his helpful little tip, with that, they were sound sound asleep in a matter of seconds. 

SORRY GUYS!! I TRULY APOLOGIZE FOR THIS!! I'M HAVING A HUGE LOAD OF TESTS AND PROJECTS THIS WEEK SO I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO ACTUALLY SIT DOWN AND PONDER ON THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR A WHILE LIKE I NORMALLY DO!! BUT IN MY OPINION, BIG THINGS COME IN SMALL PACKAGES, THIS CHAPTER OBVIOUSLY WASN'T SO BIG, BUT I BELIEVE THAT IT HAD A GOOD MESSAGE AND IT KIND OF STRENGTHENS THEIKR COMING RELATIONSHIP! SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR? COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, FLAMES, ALL ARE ACCEPTED… WELL NOT FLAMES REALLY BUT HEY, WHAT YA CAN DO, IF YA DON'T LIKE IT, YA DON'T LIKE IT! THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS AND I HOPE THAT I DON'T DISSAPPOINT ANY OF YOU, HEY GUYS, I NEED TO KNOW NOW, SHOULD I THINK OF MAKING A SEQUEL, SEND EITHER A YES OR NO ON YOUR REVIEW/COMMENT! THANKS AGAIN AND SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT STILL YOU HAVE TO ADMIT ITS REALLY NOT THAT BAD GUYS… WELL, THANKS FOR READING!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was around eleven and Sasuke woke up before Sakura did. He tried to get out of the bondage hoping to not wake Sakura up, but her super strength made that very difficult, how was she not able to beat him??

When Sakura woke up, she went down stairs, the blizzard was clearly still going on, telling from a look at the window.

"Good morning," said Sasuke handing Sakura a nice hot cup of coffee.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "Good morning." They were a little quiet at first but then Sakira had something to say to Sasuke, a question that she had to ask Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, what happened yesterday night was just friendship right? We were only trying to keep ourselves warm?" last night had left her dazed and confused.

Sasuke smirked at her. "If that's what you want to call it," he said. He was obviously trying to mess with Sakura's mind.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't remember trying to do anything like that."

Sasuke smirked again. "Sure, whatever you say." he was loving this right now.

Sakura then smiled. "Stop screwing around with me, Sasuke-kun," she said accusingly.

They spent the entire breakfast time doing this. He repeatedly kept on teasing her and she kept on telling him to stop, the bickering of a practical couple.

"Well, we have the whole day off. Is there anything you want to do?" He asked Sakura hoping to get an ineresting response.

"We could go out to play in the sn-"

"Not a chance," he was getting tired if getting hit with white powder from a girl with superhuman strength.

Sakura giggled. "Well, we really don't have do anything. We could just for the day."

"Hn"

Sakura was very hesitant with what she wanted to ask, and afraid too. But then, she asked anyways. "Sasuke-kun, can you tell me about the truth about the Uchiha Massacre? Naruto told me that there was another side to it and what we knew was a lie

Sasuke didn't speak for a while and then he began. "Itachi was innocent. What happened was that when the First Hokage and Madara created the leaf, there was a problem with the picking of the First Hokage, it was a race between Madara and Hashirama. Madara lost and he left the village because he knew that the Uchiha were going to be pushed off to the side of the village, as nothing more than weaklings. He tried to convince the others to join him to fight for equal power between the Senju and Uchiha, but no one supported him because they believed he only hated the First because he beat him to the Hokage title. So he left, later on, many of the Uchiha started to notice that the little by little, the Uchiha was losing power. The clan decided to do something about it but it was too late, the Second hokage had placed the Uchiha in charge of the Konoha Police force, but it wasn't a privilage or anything, it was only a way to keep eye on the whole clan. Also, the clan was relocated to the outskirts of the village by the Second. We had lost all major power we once controlled. But that wasn't going to stop the Uchiha. They planned a coup de'at to kill and take over the village. Itachi had grown up in war. He knew how much pain it caused people, he never wanted to see it again, especially a civil war between friends and family. So when my father placed him in Anbu to spy on the hokage, he was a double agent, he gave all information of the Uchiha to the third, and when time came, the third hokage wanted to negotiate but it was too late." For the first time, she saw Sasuke cry. "The elders and Danzo forced my brother to kill his family, friends and all he cherished!! He had to live the life of a hated Akatsukicmember because of the leaf!! He had been hated by his brother and loathed and he planned to be killed by his brothers hands so when I came back to the village, I would be considered a hero. He made the biggest sacrifice for his village in Konoha hisotry and no one even knows about it!!" sasuke hesitated because spoke firmly once more. "Thats why I killed Danzo and I'm not going to rest until I kill the other two as well."

Sakura was shocked beyond belief. "but Sasuke-kun, the treaty..."

"That is only involving Madara, after I'm done with him, I will make sure that the elders fall by my hand. I'll destroy Konoha if I have to get my revenge.

Sakura stood up. "Haven't you realized by now that revenge solves nothing!!? Do you think someone as strong as Itachi would ever be forced to kill his family. He did this on his own free will, to save everyone, including you! I bet my life that he never intended for you to take his revenge because there was nothing wrong with what he did. Itachi would want to come back to Konoha!"

"Shut the fuck up!! What the hell do you know about the Uchiha, you have had parents from childhood, you've never been alone from the start, huh!" Sasuke had activated his Sharingan. Sakura was scared but she still spoke.

"Your right, I had parents while you slept alone at night with no one to comfort you," but your one of my most cherished friends, and the thought of you risking your life for something that your brother would never want in his life is just too much," she was in tears.

"It doesn't matter!! I'll kill anyone to get my revenge for Itachi, whether it be Tsunade, Lee, Neji... Naruto or anyone!" Sasuke's eyes were filled with hatred, it was overflowing. "Kakashi tried to stop me but it didn't stop me, neither will you. From now on, I suggest you stick to doing what your mission was." he glared at her.

From all the shock, Sakura had fainted. The last thing she saw Sasuke picking her up to put her on the sofa and leave in the horrible chilly blizzard.

Sasuke was in horrible pain. He still loves Sakura but if that means coming in the way of his revenge for his brother, then that bond would also shatter, but he really hoped in his heart that it would to come to that. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The snow had melted due to the ninja using the fire style jutsu and melting most of the streets for all work to be resumed. Sakura had not seen Sasuke ever since that day. On the one day she did, she chose not to say a single word to him, quite frankly, if he had nothing to say to her, she sure as hell had nothing to say to HIM.

"Good morning class," she smiled waving her hands lazily.

"Good morning Sakura-sensei!!" the class replied.

"Okay guys, since the Chunnin exams are coming up, I'm giving you guys the entire day to hone your skills, go outside or stay here to train, whatever you like. I want you guys to represent your village well!" she smiled at them.

Then, Kenji shot up. "Sensei, will we see Naruto there? You talk in such high regard about him, is he going to be there watching us? Many of us would really like to meet him." The entire class had their eyes gleaming full of hope, hope for a positive response.

"Yes Kenji, he is going to be there, but he is going to be competing, you see, since he went to train with the legendary Sannin Jiraiya, he missed the Chunnin exams, although, he has the power of a jounin, he is still a genin," she smiled as the kids were in disbelief, that does go to show, ranks don't really measure your skills as a shinobi, if you disagree, talk to Naruto about it.

"Seriously sensei, the man who saved the leaf village from the Akatsuki attack is still a genin!?" said Kenji is disbelief.

"Guys, always remember this, it isn't the rank that you're on that matters, it's always the time you put into training, then the universe tends to unfold itself afterwards," she was thinking of Naruto too much, she couldn't wait to see them, just one good look at her future Hokage would put a true smile on her saddened face again.

Class was over and Sakura got home. She had expected a nice empty home waiting for her arrival but she didn't expect a bloody Sasuke near death.

"Sasuke" Even though he was on the verge of death, Sakura calling him "Sasuke" only got him more upset than the fact that he was on his deathbed. "Lay down, I'm going to heal you."

After an entire hour, all of Sasuke's wounds were healed. "Thank you," he muttered.

Sakura didn't say or do anything afterwards. It was clear she was still mad about how he had spoken out yesterday. She went up to her room but she was stopped by Sasuke.

He smirked at her. "Still mad at me." He tightened his grip, causing Sakura to flinch a little because of the pain.

Sakura cried, " Let go of me Sasuke!"

"No, not until you say you're welcome and you forgive me for yesterday." If it was possible, his grip tightened more and more by the minute, and for some godforsaken reason, Sasuke was still smirking.

Sakura was trying to hold back her tears. "How the fuck do you expect me to forgive you?! You said in front of my face clearly that you would kill anyone that got in your way, including me! You have tried to do it before! I really thought you changed for the best, but I was wrong. You'd still kill your own childhood friends for something your own brother doesn't want." she exploded with tears all over her cheeks. "Let me GO!!"

Sasuke didn't let go of her. "I don't have bonds with the others, but do you honestly think I would think about killing you?!"

"What the hell am I expected to believe?! You tried it before, if Naruto hadn't shown up, I wouldn't be here."

" It- I was different then," he said still holding Sakura by the arm.

"let go o-"

Sasuke plunged his lips with hers, he pressed them together and kissed her with all his love. "Am I forgive?" he smirked at her.

Sakura slapped him. "Your a sick little monster! I'M NOT SOME FRIGGIN WHORE THAT CAN FORGIVE SOMETHING AFTER A MEANINGLESS KISS FROM SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T EVEN CARE FOR ME!!" She ran away and locked her room as quick as possible. Hoping she would never see his face again.

"…Meaningless?" said Sasuke whispering in the loneliness of the hall, eventually heading for his room. "It wasn't meaningless, if you could just realize that…it would simplify things Sakura…" Sasuke really didn't know what to do at this point, she was probably asleep by now. He regretted hurting but he wasn't good with apologies, she knew that! At this point, there was nothing to do but give in to the sleep that awaited the both of them, and dream themselves to a place far better than reality…especially after today.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day was BEYOND awkward. He tried to come near to her, but whenever he did so, Sakura would just try to avoid him. (The mansion was very big) When Sakura tried to leave by eating and dashing out, Sasuke caught her leaving for work. Before she tried to leave, Sasuke grabbed her waist.

"What the-" Sasuke cut her off. He pressed his lips with hers again; he pulled her down to the sofa. "Get off." he kissed her even more intensively, for a second, Sasuke thought she kissed him back, but that was just for him to lower his guard for a little slap to the face. Sasuke blocked it and he kissed her even more. He loved this, he didn't care if she tried to hurt him, he loved the feeling of kissing someone that he truly loved, and the last worry that was on his mind was if she had decided to forgive him.

"Am I forgiven?" he said simply looking at her beautiful lush emerald eyes.

Sakura sighed. "Fine, if I say yes, will you stop?"

He smirked. "Maybe." He immediately got a deadly glare from her. He knew it was best to let go for the time being.

"Alright now, I forgive you, Sasuke." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, that wasn't how he wanted it, and she knew that too... "Okay, okay, I forgive you Sasuke-kun." she smiled at him and got ready to leave.

"Let me walk you there." She agreed to it but it sort of got uncomfortable when Sasuke began to hold Sakura's hand. It wasn't that she didn't like, but there was something that Sakura had kept from Sasuke, something that he really should have known about.

"Sasuke-kun, this is strange, it feels weird."

He stopped walking. "If you haven't noticed, there have been guys looking at you; I'm holding your hand to scare them off." That was true but Sasuke also got an urge to hold her hand, he still loved as much as he did when she came here, her annoying, pink haired, emerald eyed kunoichi, Sakura Haruno, but Sakura Uchiha in Sasuke's eyes.

Sakura stopped to give him a hug. They finally reached the academy. "Bye bye, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn"

Six hours later.....

Sakura reached home. Sasuke was there, he made lunch but Sakura didn't want any. Sakura was completely upset, he had made her favorite, sweets for lunch!!

"Okay, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she mumbled but her face had another story written on it.

"Sakura," he warned her.

"When I was coming home, a nice guy had asked me out."

Sasuke didn't waste a second. "You said no of course."

"I said I would think about it."

"What the hell was there to think about, your only here to stay here for another year, your being such an idiot, it's not like you would stay for him," he could t believe it, he was actually jealous, was this truly his first time experiencing the horrible emotion?

"Sasuke-kun, the only reason I said that was because I'm not good with breakups."

"But if you ended up loving that person, would you leave Konoha and live with him?" the real question was that if you loved Sasuke, would you leave Konoha and live with me?

Sakura hesitated.... "My life is in Konoha... I have friends there, they are my whole world and…"

"Sakura, I'm getting that feeling. The feeling that you didn't tell me something."

".......It's nothing, forget it Sasuke-kun, let's eat!" she faked a smile, she sort of felt grateful to Sai for teaching her but little did it help.

"Sakura, tell me."

"After we met again two years, I couldn't believe that you'd attack your own teammates. Everyone including Naruto told me to get over you. So I did, and I started dating another person. His name is Hikaru Resuta, and we are........engaged. That's why I was so uncomfortable whenever you kissed me and touched me, I felt I was betraying him."

Sasuke's entire heart felt like it had ripped in two. She had loved another man, no she was also engaged to him as well. So this is how Sakura must have felt. But he still didn't give up on Sakura, even though she was engaged with this Hikaru person, he still loved her, loved her until the very end.

"Have I ever met him before?" Sasuke wanted to find this Hikaru and kick his ass for stealing his girl.

"No but he is coming to the Chunnin exams which is in the next two days."

"Speaking of the Chunnin Exams, there will be no school in the next two days because the gennin will be using the time to prepare," Sasuke said holding Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, please let go."

"Sakura, we're just friends, as long as we aren't trying to do anything, it's not cheating," Sasuke was a genius. Plus that and he couldn't bear the thought of Sakura in anyone else's arm besides his.

Sakura smiled. "Alright, then. Do you want to watch a movie." She still couldn't shake the feeling of her betraying Hikaru.

"Hn."

Sakura giggled. "I'll make popcorn!!"

They were both watching a romantic movie. Sakura had become obsessed with the happy endings and Sasuke just sighed the whole time, at times she would shove her elbow to his stomach to wake him up, but no luck.

"That was the worst movie I have ever seen," he muttered to himself.

"Oh come on, have a romantic bone, Sasuke-kun."

He stared at her. "I do, you just haven't seen it yet."

She smiled at him. "Oh really? I reallyhave to see that one day, Sasuke-kun!" she looked at him with amazement: Sasuke Uchiha, having a romantic side that no one has ever seen before, LIES!!

"Heh, maybe." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Today was the day! Today were the start of the Chuunin exams. Like every other exam, the village leader of where the exams are held gives a speech to all of the participants and all must attend including those who were planning to watch, that's where Sakura meant to meet everyone.

"Good luck today Sasuke-kun, I know this is a big day but as always you will do great," she gave him a big hug, you know, that type of hug that says something something…

"Hn"

They arrived at the center of the village and Sasuke gave his speech as the Takage. All of the leaf ninja were surprised, his speech was very touchy. After Sasuke was finished with his speech, Sakura grabbed Sasuke and pulled him to wherever she was taking him to, but he had a bad feeling inside that knew where he was being pulled to. Sakura was looking around and then she finally found everyone.

"GUYS!!" cried Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! We missed you!" exclaimed everyone.

Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Naruto, Hinata were all giving Sakura a breath taking hug. Sasuke just there on the side, hoping no one notices him. He looked at everyone, but they are all people he knew before, there was no sight of Hikaru, that was good for Hikaru anyway…

"Oh I missed you guys so much, I have been away for ten months," said Sakura tearing up to have her friends comfort her with their warming smiles and hugs.

"Sakura-chan, a day didn't go by when we didn't miss you, but we are all glad we can see you for these few months." Wow, that was very touchy, Naruto wasn't that type, in fact Wow, that was very touchy, Naruto wasn't that type, in fact he was quite the opposite, the type o guy who would ruin a perfectly good romantic moment. When Naruto looked over to Sasuke, all his happiness simply vanished.

"Sasuke," his name filled him with anger and sorrow.

"Naruto," he said coldly. It was just how Naruto had anticipate Sasuke to be, still as cold as before.

"Guys, I haven't seen you two together in years and I'm not about to let you two start a fight." Sakura begged them both. Sasuke and Naruto had backed off, it was for Sakura, so they didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Sasuke-"

"Lemme guess, your gonna try to convince me to back to Konoha," he smirked, Sasuke thought he stole the words right out of Naruto's mouth, and was he right? Most likely.

"No, I just wanted to know. Are you happy here?" Sasuke was surprised by what Naruto said.

"Yeah," he said curtly. He knew that if he responded verycurtly. He knew that if he responded very quickly, it would instantly end any upcoming tiresome arguments, the ones that would definitely make a Takage fill himself with shame.

"Alright then, I'm not going to be a horrible friend and try to make you leave something you love," he said with compassion.

"Friend, I am not your friend, I don't need friends," he looked at all of them coldly, guess he thought of them the same, simple worthless piece of trash. "Trash," he yelled. "All of you," well except for Sakura of course, she was way above that, they didn't even deserve to be in her presence, she deserved better, but then again, she always did.

"Friends are what make you strong, and you still haven't realized it yet," stared Naruto.

"Maybe so, but what makes you strong is what's inside you and what you do schieve power, name five battles that you have won without the fox," he sneered.

Naruto, furious charged Sasuke with a Rasengan and Sasuke charged with a Chidori. Just when the two jutsu's were about to clash, a brown haired male came in the middle and canceled the attacks out with his bare chakra radiation alone!! After that, Sakura convined both Naruto and Sasuke to stop and they agreed in the end, more or less. Then she turned around to see her fiancé, Hikaru Kiro.

"Hika-"

Sakura's eyes widened. Hikaru pressed his lips onto hers and they kissed, shocking all, especially Sasuke.

"I've missed you," he said moving his lips out of Sakura's an then he hugged her. Sakura shoved him off, she was mad he would do that in front of everyone including Sasuke, but after what he had made her go through, this was normal.

"How has your trip been to the Sound?" he asked hugging her still and he was giving Sasuke a smirk. Hikaru knew about his and Sakura's history.

Hikaru was never a great man. He was very strict and cold hearted but loved Sakura and did what people couldn't believe to attain her. Many thought he loved her for her looks and they were right, Sakura was beautiful as an eighteen year old and he wanted her. He was disliked by many of Sakura's friends because he couldn't stand the thought of sharing Sakura with anyone and he really didn't want Sakura to be with Sasuke.

"I'm going to be here for the two months of the exam, and I booked a hotel room, they're pretty nice, and the bed is double sized, for the time being, I want you sleeping with me.l," he commanded her. His tone pissed off Sasuke, deep down he was surely thinking of another way to kill him without attracting attention.

"Sure," Sakura gave him a fake smile. Hikaru went over to Sasuke and introduced himself.

"We haven't met but after all Sakura has told me about you, I couldn't wait to see you, I'm Hikaru Kiro, Sakura's BOYFRIEND," he gave him a taunting smirk. Then he came closer to Sasuke to give a whisper. "Understand one thing, she is mine, and mine alone, I have worked for a year to have her, you won't ruin anything, I'll make sure that over the month you'll know with all of Sakura's moaning and groaning."

The last part made Sasuke want to rip Hikaru's head off instantly, but as much as he wanted to, he didn't. If Sakura loved him, he wouldn't interfere although he was wanting to so badly. "Heh, we'll see who she chooses, worm," Sasuke whispered back at him. Sasuke, hated him so much, but he could sense it, Hikaru was powerful, very powerful, if they had ever gotten into a fight, it would take Sasuke's Mangekyou to kill him, nothing short of it. Yeah right, this is guy may be strong, but he has the spirit of a mouse, he'd abandon anyone if it meant saving his own scared ass. 

HEY GUYS!! HOW'S IT GOING? I DON'T REALLY LEAVE MUCH COMMENTS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT BUT THE REASON THAT I DID WAS BECAUSE I UPDATED WAY TOO LATE. THAT WAS BECAUSE I KIND OF HAD PERSONAL STUFF GOING ON, SO SYMPATHIZE WITH ME TO THAT ONE, HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND SO THAT'S WHY I UPDATED THREE CHAPTERS TO MAKE UP FOR IT, THEY WERENT RUSHED OR ANYTHING, I WAS IN THE ZONE WHEN I WAS WRITING, FELT PRETTY GOOD, IM DECIDING WHETHER I SHOULD MAKE A NEW STORY, AND ALSO IM DECIDING IF THERE ALSO NEEDS TO BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY, BASED ON HOW IT IS SO FAR, TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ON BOTH TOPICS, SHOULD I START MAKING A NEW STORY IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS, OR SHOULD I WAIT? ALSO, BASED ON THE STORY RIGHT NOW, SHOULD THERE BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY, GIVE ME SOME MESSAGE AND ALWAYS, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE, THANKS!! BTW – FOR THOSE THAT DON'T KNOW, TLA STANDS FOR TRUE LOVE ALWAYS…YES I AM A BOY LOL


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

For the time being, Sakura did what Hikaru told her to do even though it did sadden her to leave Sasuke alone like that all of a sudden, she moved out for the two months and she had said bye to Sasuke but they would still see each other during the events of the exams.

"Bye bye Sasuke-kun, I'll see you during the exams and I'll be back soon," she frowned and gave him his usual hug, there wasn't much else she could do. Sasuke was clueless on how he should react to this situation, so he performed the action he was good at, he said a simple "Hn" and just closed the door as she left with Hikaru. An hour after Sakura left, it was already 7 in the night and Sasuke was out of beer and ran to the convenience store to resupply. There he saw Hikaru, he hadn't seen him and Sasuke made it that way, then Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Hikaru buy a box of protection. Uncensored thoughts flooded Sasuke's mind, and soon, they all dissappeared when anger replaced them, after learning the man's true intentions.

"That bastard only wanted Sakura to stay with him so he could sleep with her," he whispered. He sure as hell wasn't going to let him get away with this. But why was he worrying so much, he has known Sakura for a long time and he had deducted that she was most likely abstinent. He needed to know if Sakura would go through with it, especially after what they had been through over the past nine she was, which was very, and I repeat very unlikely, there would be blood spilled, a lot of it. He followed him all the way back to the hotel, Sasuke watched him enter his room from the window; he was hiding in a tree and dropped his chakra. Stalker much, but hey, it was his village, they had to play by his rules.

"Where did you go," Sakura asked.

"Oh nowhere, just the store," he replied.

"Ahh, what did you get," she wondered.

"Protection," he replied smirking. Without any warning, Sasuke's fist clenched, and then he began to imagine himself setting that little asshole on fire with Amaterasu, if only that would happen in real time, knowing Sasuke, that could be easily well arranged…

"Hikaru-kun, no, I told you before, no sex until we get married, I'm not even sure if I want to even after we do get married," she said hoping he took the news well. Sasuke forced himself to not laugh out loud at what she told him. That proved it, she still loved him, without a doubt, she was still deeply in love with him, as it should have been from the start.

"Look, I haven't seen you in a year. I missed you and I know you missed me, besides you act like we haven't done it before," he smirked her. "You know you want more."

What the hell did he just say? Sakura had already lost his virginity to that weasel! Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard that she had actually gone through with it, especially with HIM!! His mind filled with all sorts of thoughts why, where and how would she do such a thing! Sasuke's eyes were clearly blood red, it wasn't on purpose, they came out on pure instinct, which was dangerous when Sasuke was the topic.

"Hikaru-kun, please no I don't want to," she groaned. After hearing the rejection, Hikaru's expression had changed from nice to just plain ruthless. Remind you of a certain orange masked man from Akatsuki, maybe so? He pulled her along with himself on the bed. She was lying on the comfy bed and above her was Hikaru. He stripped her of all of her clothes. Sakura began to blush, bur she was also angry. She sure as hell wasn't some whore that could be bossed around like that, but she was powerless in her current state right now, the only option was to obey, and that was it. She knew that there was nothing that could stop him from having sex with her. He sank his lips onto Sakura's breasts. She was in pain, the good type of pain, she was moaning and telling him to stop but wasn't really trying to stop him, who can really resist the desires and attraction that sex brings??

He put on the plastic protection and separated Sakura's legs and began thrusting back and forth at unbelievable speed. She was moving as he was, in perfect synchronization. Sakura, who couldn't stop moaning didn't want to admit it, but she was sort of enjoying this on the inside. Hikaru was definitely loving this and began to thrust even faster. He smirked at her. "So, you didn't want to huh, and yet here you are, moaning and groaning regretting every word you said to me," he said while in need to some air because he was going faster by minute. Watch out Flash, we have another contender over here. He stopped and put Sakura on top of him. With a little assistance from Hikaru, Sakura was bouncing up and down like she was playing with a trampoline, either that, or Sakura was a natural cowgirl.

Anger was building inside Sasuke. He could never believe Sakura was ever do this, but could he blame her, up until now, every time Sakura approached him, he always broke her heart, he almost killed her with a Chidori last time if it wasn't for Naruto, and now god wanted him to taste his own medicine, and it was very bitter, yet they say its supposed to good for you… But he still didn't buy this, he needed to talk to Naruto, but he wouldn't leave this spot until they were both asleep and didn't do anything to harm Sakura but then feeling guilty, he left and decided to sleep and to talk to Naruto about this whole mess. What amazed Sasuke himself was how well he was handling the situation, I mean the Uchiha had a perfect view of Hikaru, he could very easily kill him, and there was voice in the back of his head, a voice begging him to release Amaterasu and burn that motherfucker down, yet he couldn't, all because of one kunoichi…

While Sasuke was thinking and left, Hikaru started it doggy style, Sakura's face was turning slightly red. It had been two hours and he still hadn't ejaculated. "Aah Hikaru-ku- ahh ple- ohh please don-ohhhhhhh please don't stop," he said to him. Sakura was loving this, she was feeling so great, the pleasure was unmatchable by far, this was technically her first time since they had done it last time when she was drunk. Hikaru was surprised at first by her response but laughed sort of maniacally and sort of scared Sakura.

He leaned in on her ear and whispered to he,. "Told you you'd like it, and don't worry, we can go the whole night, tomorrow we were planning to go sightseeing but now, we'll blow it off and have some more fun now and in the morning," he said with harmful intention. Horny, VERY!!

After three whole hours he finally "released" everything inside Sakura. They lied on the bed, Hikaru had gotten some blankets and Hal covered her. Their limbs tangled, both of them literally on top of one another, smiled and kissed each other and fell asleep. 

So, guys, what did you think, I am not sure if you noticed, but I kind of tried a different approach to my writing and I think its going towards favorable, after re reading it, it seems pretty good, hope you liked it, and sorry if I used to many sex words lol. Hey I'm a guy, what can you do??


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The birds were singing, the sun was out, it was morning, 9:00 in the sound village. Sasuke hoped the whole Hikaru incident was all his imagination and there was no Hikaru at all, just some asshole that would stay locked up within the bowels of the Uchiha's mind, yet he was real, it was the cold hard truth. What would have made him even happier was Sakura beside him that was one of the things that got him up so early also the fact that nearly every Uchiha was like a living alarm clock, when we woke, he saw nothing on the other side of the cold bed. Sasuke quickly got up and got dressed. He then went outside, where hopefully it was less gloomy than his mansion.

"Okay, by now, Naruto shouldn't be at the hotel, now where could he have gone," he thought. How hard was it to get into the head of Naruto? Yeah, it was time to pay a trip to all of the Ramen bars in town, either that, or he was just goofing around, "_Pathetic Naruto_,"he thought.

Sasuke first went to the Ramen bar which had the sign of "Best Ramen in town," and like magic, he saw a blonde slurping his fifth bowl of noodles. "You know, this ramen isn't at good as the ramen at Ichiraku, you really should make it better," he commented making a cringing face when eating the ramen.

"Tell me about Hikaru and Sakura, I know that there is something that you guys are hiding," he glared at him he knew he was right, Naruto's face doesn't turn pale often, and it wasn't because he was choking on Ramen.

Naruto's face turned from a cringe to a very guilty, sad face. "Before you hear anything, don't be mad at Sakura and promise me that you won't kill Hikaru, well not alone at least," he looked up to see a slight smirk on Sasuke's face. "Well, after we came back, we knew that you had no intentions of coming back, it was clear, we got Kakashi sensei's corpse and when we buried him, everyone told Sakura that they were right and they had also warned her to give up on you, and they said it again, but Sakura knew it was too late for you when you nearly murdered me and her after Kakashi sensei. She gave up after I had told her as well." Sasuke glared at Naruto, Naruto didn't know what Sasuke was thinking, but it wasn't "Good job, old pal!" "Then, Hikaru came in, he had tried to cheer up Sakura and with that, he became one of Sakura's closest friends. On Kakashi's birthday two years ago, Sakura wouldn't leave the house, blaming herself for his death until she was dragged out and everyone spent the whole day cheering her up. Around the evening, Hikaru invited everyone to go to his Uncle's club and around midnight, everyone was drunk, including Sakura and Hikaru, he said that he would drop her home while we went home; I didn't assume that something was going to go wrong. He brought the woozy Sakura to his house, got her in his room." Naruto was hesitating and began to cry. "He got him in his room and he convinced her to sleep with him, but she didn't know what the hell was going on! When she woke up, she found herself along with Hikaru naked and both tangled up, she put clothes on and ran away from him and when I found out, I tried to kill him, I was so close but Granny stopped me and I wasn't allowed to come a hundred feet close to Hikaru. Later on, word has gotten around about Sakura getting knocked up, and both Hikaru's and Sakura's parents had found out. During the time they found out, Sakira's parents were heading off to a mission. They had made Sakura promise that she would marry Hikaru but Sakura never got to tell her parents the truth because on that mission, her parents were killed by your former teacher, Madara." Naruto stopped for a moment to take a big deep breath of air.

"Sakura vowed that she would carry on her parents dying will to get married with Hikaru no matter what and that's how she got engaged and after she comes back from her mission next year, they are getting married." She was being forced into this, she didn't love him, and he was just using her, fucking with her and toying around!

"_Not anymore, _"thought Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes filled were flooded with anger, and he knew who to take it out on, he had activated his Sharingan and he dissappeared to find a certain someone.

"Crap, I have to find Hikaru," Naruto paced to find the little worm. Je honestly hoped that he wouldn't make it in time; him dead would do Sakura a lot good.

Hikaru was having lunch with Sakura in the hotel room and when Hikaru leaned in to give Sakura a kiss, he felt Chidori run through his stomach.

Hikaru was in unimaginable pain. "You bastard," he coughed spilling blood. "Just like the Uchiha to attack from behind." Sasuke, unimaginably pissed from the last statement, shoved the attack even further, causing more blood to spill out.

"You die here, worm," he yelled going for another stab, this time to the heart. When he was about to connect the blow, Sakura came in between and Sasuke stopped the blow, Hikaru was smirking at Sasuke. This guy really wasn't that smart, NO ONE ever got away when an Uchiha wanted them dead.

"Get out of the way Sakura," he screamed staring Sakura right in the eyes with his Sharingan locked with her innocent emerald orb eyes.

Sakura screamed, "Why the hell do you care, last time I checked, friendship and bonds from the leaf don't matter to you, you said you were going to kill every last one from the leaf village, why do you care if my life is a hell, huh? For the nine months that I have been here, you treated me like crap, told me what a pleasure it was to kill the man that we were both taught by, tortured me with my feelings by kissing and touching me and on the next day announcing that you won't rest until everyone I know in the village including me dies from your hands. So tell me, why do you care when my life is ruined by Hikaru, why do you care when what you have done to me is just as cruel as him!," cried Sakura collapsing on the ground breaking into tears.

Sasuke froze. She had called him as cruel as Hikaru, possible even worse. His heart was ripping into two but he had to answer her, "I care because deep down inside, I truly lo- lo- lov- care for you, yes I will kill everyone in the leaf, but you will be spared" said Sasuke picking up the shocked and shivering kunoichi and putting her on a bed. Uchiha's really weren't good with emotions, yet they had people drooling over the, the irony of it all. Sasuke looked around to see the numb and nearly knocked out Hikari Kiro. "As for you, give my regards to the devil," Sasuke firing up another Chidori, but Sakura hugged him.

"Please don't do this, he doesn't deserve it, and I never want to see you like this," she begged crying. Sasuke released the Chidori, stopped and wiped Sakura's tears and picked her up bridal style and brought her to his house, where she belonged. She was smiling at him when he placed her on the couch, and she told him to go back to Hikaru and give him something. Sasuke disappeared in a second and then he had reached back to Hikaru.

"Sakura said weddings off and she wants her stuff back, that's what I'm here for," he said smirking, looking at the angry face of Hikaru."Oh yeah, one last thing, get the fuck out of my village, you have ten minutes, I suggest you hurry," he said disappearing out of sight, going back to his mansion where Sakura awaited him. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sakura woke up, her vision and memory was very blurry, last thing she remembered, Ino dragged her and Sasuke to a new club in the sound and Sasuke had carried her home, even though she wasn't that drunk, she got this little feeling on the back of her head that Sasuke wanted to do that because he felt like it…bizarre but very very sweet! When she rose, she realized she was naked, and then it all came back to her. When Sasuke had placed her in her room, she had said that she didn't like to sleep alone and they slept together when Sasuke got intense, he took off his shirt and everything was just too much of a fantasy than a real life situation from there. She felt enormous stinging between her leg which only confirmed what she was thinking, but she was okay with it, when she tried to get off of bed,but unexpectidly she was dragged back by a familiar Uchiha. There was a smirk of sexual aftermath on his face, and it caught on to her's as well.

"Your not going anywhere," he commanded. "Today we're going to be here all day," she stared at his beautiful intense onix eyes; she knew she didn't have the enegery, or rather she couldn't break free so she happily complied to Sasuke's wishes and did what she was commanded to do, in extreme eagerness I might add. To back up that point. She snuggled closer to him.

Sakura began to lay on Sasuke and he wrapped his arms around her, giving an almost smile. "Whatever you say, Lord Takage," she sneered. Then he pressed his lips on hers, not letting go until they needed the much missed air in their mouths.

They were enjoying their time alone. It was oddly amazing; they were spending quality time talking, well if you count Sasuke replying with a "Hn" the whole time, than yeah. That didn't bother Sakura, for once in her life; things were going how she had wanted. When afternoon came, Sasuke pulled her down, and all that was heard from the room were moans and groans and Sasuke's name in a flirtatious way. The Uchiha, officially were players….

Sakura was lying on finally still bed, she was pondering on something that had been bugging her ever since Sasuke brought it up. When Sasuke said he would kill the elders and all of Konoha, was he including her and all of her friends? Would he really do it, what would he pick, my love or Itachi's vengeance, he knows that leaving is one thing but putting a hand on one of her fellow would make her hate him. When Sasuke came back from the bathroom, she felt uncomfortable when he lied down beside her. She was scared and yet mesmerized by his body. Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off of her and then Sakura finally brought out the question. "Sasuke-kun, when you said that you are going to kill everyone, was you serious," she said.

Sasuke was getting annoyed; he really didn't like to repeat himself. "I told you before, I'm going to kill everyone in Konoha, including Naruto, Neji, Lee, all of them, especially the elders, they will all fall," the kind Sasuke a few moments ago had left her presence, his voice was icy cold, and sharp, and his grip tightened. It scared her, but she was literally helpless.

Sakura backed off from Sasuke, getting off of the bed. She was frightened to speak but did so," Then why are we doing this, why am I here, I - I thought you changed, I thought you finally realized that revenge never solves anything Sasuke-kun." She hadn't realized it, but tears were dripping out of her eyes, all those times of promising herself to never show weakness in front of him, they were wasted, to make it worse, he stood there, like he didn't even care, like all he wanted was her body, was that it? Was she that meaningless to him?

"Hn, I never said that I would kill you," he said calmly, not losing his coolness or his icy dark attitude, Sakura felt like she was loved by the pure embodiment of evil, but evil with kindness deep within. He patted Sakura on her head, the Uchiha never were good with relationships, especially Sasuke, but they made up for that in bed, is that why no one has ever divorced or turned down an Uchiha in history? Guess so!

"But I'm a leaf-"

Sasuke cut her off. "I know that, but I won't kill you because you will be no longer be a leaf ninja, but you will be a sound nin and then I won't have to kill you."

"Sasuke." her tone was instantly serious. "I love you more than anything in the entire world, you knew that even when I said that I was over you but I was lying, I don't know if you love me or not, but I think you do, or else we wouldn't be here, together, naked. But I love you more than anything and always will. When you left us, shame on me for believing in happy ending but I never stopped loving you, when you tried kill us back when you were with Madara, shame on you for trying to kill the only ones who understood and cared for you, but even then, I still never stopped caring for you, even though everyone else was telling me to move on. But if you actually plan to go through with this and kill a single innocent villager, I'll never forgive you and there is no way I'll ever betray Konoha," said Sakura still having that serious look on her face. It was bothering Sasuke, this girl was still too annoying.

Sasuke was laying there coolly, being the Uchiha he was. She expected him to respond, but did she think that he really would.

"Are you going to give me a response or not!" She screamed at the top of her lung, but then Sasuke quickly grabbed her and put her on top of him.

"How and if I plan my revenge isn't any of your business, Sakura, avenging Itachi means the world to me," He stopped for a second, thinking over what he was going to say, and then he blurted it out. "More than you," he simply said, not even considering how she would have felt, he just said it, like she was as ice cold as he was.

Sakura was in tears, " Do I mean that little to you Sasuke-kun," there was an innocent glitter in her eyes. The eyes that Sasuke found to be…intriguing. But what he said was the truth, Sakura was important, hell, he knocked her up to prove it, but Itachi was the only one that went through the full fury of hell for him, and he was willing to do the same to return the favor, no matter what!

"Hn"

"Well then, go ahead, take your stupid revenge, but know one thing, I HATE you!," she screamed trying to get off of Sasuke but he still wouldn't let her go, what more could he have wanted?

Sasuke smirked. "Itachi's revenge is important, but I'm not going to kill you, you will be the only one spared Sakura, you have showed your loyalty to me countless times and I do need to bear my children after all," he said. Was-Was he waiting for a _thank you_?

Sakura looked at him in disgust. "Am I supposed to be thankful, what point would I have in living if everyone I care for are dead and the one man I loved more than anything was the one that took it all away from me, do you think I really would want to live after that? And do you want me around just for the children, is that what this is truly about?" she asked letting tears loose once more.

"Hn"

"Please, just please stop this, Itachi would never want his brother to destroy the village he died sacrificing, it would mean everything he did in his life would be pointless and he chose to kill his clan because they were planning a coup, trying to kill the entire village the last thing Itachi would have wanted was another war, he would have rather died a thousand times, that's why he killed everyone, not by being forced to but for the good of the village and for the good of you well being, please think Sasuke-kun, think would Itachi ever want this for you," she begged.

"Hn, fine I won't go through with it," he whispered to her. The moment she heard, she immediately stopped crying and nearly jumped in joy, as if it was all an act, but it wasn't she never, in her wildest imagination thought she would be able to convince him to stop, all alone! But little did Sakura know that Sasuke was lying and during Madara's attack, after Madara's death, he was planning to kill all of the powerful ninjas and then take care of the weakling villagers and he would deal with Sakura in the end, which he didn't find to be all that hard, either that, or he would bring her back with him by force.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she whispered to him, and now lying on top of him, it seemed to please Sasuke, she sensed his chakra, it was getting less dark, slowly but the light was returning. Sasuke pressed his lips on to hers, not letting go and began to touch Sakura's warm soft tongue. They finally broke the kiss to take a little breather.

He got her back in position and Sasuke let it in and out rapidly, he was way faster than Hikaru, after all, he was an Uchiha, he excelled in ALL areas. She couldn't help but moan and moan, which was music to Sasuke's ears. Sasuke hardly showed any emotion, but he was enjoying this more than anything, Sakura was also "good" at this. He thought to himself," So this is what it feels like to express your love to the one person you love," he began to smirk and thrusted even faster. Sakura screamed out his name in response, meaning: she loved this!

When Sasuke went faster, Sakura was moaning so much that she almost sounded as if she was giving birth. "Ohhhhhhh Sasu- ohhhhhhh Sasuke-kun aahhhhh ple- oh mg gooddddddd please don't stop," she said bouncing up and down. "_So, this-this is what it feels like to be loved by an Uchiha_,"she thought, still feeling the pleasure,

After four hours of pleasure, they finally stopped after realizing that they did not want to be parents, not yet anyway. Then they were just lying on the bed, with Sasuke hugging her.

"Sasuke-kun, when you said that I would leave Konoha and come to the Sound, did you mean that you would marry me and I would move as a result," she said blushing.

He sighed. "Well, that is the only way isn't it," he raised an eyebrow asking.

"Well when are you Sasuke-kun?" she urged.

"When what," he replied getting annoyed.

"When are you going to propose to me?" she asked again looking excited.

Sasuke looked up to her. "I don't know, I don't think I can handle a wife though," he teased her. Was that the wrong move, definitely, but do you think he cared?

She gave him the glare, the glare that meant stop screwing around with me or else you really will be living a lonely life.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke was sort of scared of Sakura. "When Madara is dead, and everything is peaceful, I'll propose to you," he said as if this was some simple matter.

She smiled and kissed him, "Good, now I know you love," she said.

Sasuke turned a slight pink in the cheeks, then he said, "Sakura you're annoying, you better not be like this when we are married," he teased.

"What do you mean annoying," she said innocently, smiling and she gave Sasuke the '"look." Sasuke felt something in his pants rise up, unexpectedly, Sasuke threw her back down, and then they were at it again. This time, he wasn't planning on holding back, full force, Uchiha style.

"Sasuke-kun, I am completely confused, at first you tell me that I matter to you, and then you tell me that your revenge is more important, and now this…Please my head hurts, I need you to explain this once and for all."

"I do care for you, and like I said I'm willing to give up my revenge, don't you think I care if I would stop something that big?" he lied of course but he was a good liar but it was working, deep down he could sense it, it was working.

She smiled. "I love you, Sasuke-kun" she said before embracing him once more.

"I-I - I love you too Haruno Sakura." 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When the two seemingly short and memorable months passed by, the Chunnin Exams were finally over. That ended a very awkward, yet important part of Sakura's life. The part where she and Sasuke were officially going out, but with what they were doing, it was way more than that! Shockingly, there were only two students that were intelligent, powerful and wise enough to advance to Chuunin. The first was the Leaf's own Naruto Uzumaki, not a big surprise, with the amazing feats he's accomplished, he should have been granted to Jounnin by now! Alas, rules are still rules, and it is a shinobi's duty to follow them. The second one was the biggest shock in the exams, Kenji, an eleven year old sound ninja had also passed. That is pure talent, as many has said after he passed with flying colors. Sasuke wasn't surprised by Naruto, in fact he didn't really care, but Sakura swore to everyone she was a glint of joy in his cold empty eyes, he was indeed proud of how Kenji showed his brilliance of his mastery in the Water Style jutsu.

As usual, Sakura had breakfast prepared for Sasuke when he was awake and ready, "Good Morning Sasuke-kun," she said handing him a plate. Sakura's life had been much brighter over the past few days, she knew why, and she was satisfied with it, her dreams were being realized!

"Hn" He responded his usual response, sitting down and helping himself to the delicious food.

Sakura smiled. "Well, eat up and let's get going, we have another great day ahead of us." Believe it or not, after changing her body, looks and partially her attitude, Sakura still had a feeling on the back of her suspicious mind that she was fat, so she did what any conscious woman does, they go on a diet. So, what was on her plate, juice! Barely, more like half a cup, she drank and headed for the door. She knew she wasn't fat, and neither was she flat to put it in non perverted terms but she could do better, but Sasuke would be totally against this…

"Change of plans for today," he said. Sakura halted and came back inside, him catching her interest.

"Sasuke-kun, do you mean..."

Sasuke glared at her. "_What a pervert…"_ "We don't have time for that; the village needs us, so get that out of your mind!" Even though he was loud, his voice was still as calm, cold and edgy as always. It was rare for Sasuke to lose his cool.

Sakura frowned, "I was just asking, but what is it though?"

"You'll be going with Kenji, Homura, and Orihime today on an A ranked mission, since Kenji is a Chunnin now, he will be granted an A ranked mission, plus this is a good chance for me to see how you have been teaching them," he replied simply and returned to eat his deliciously prepared breakfast.

"You're - You're coming too," he stuttered. Was this a good idea? She hadn't been with Sasuke on a mission in nearly a decade! There's bound to be some drama! She had NO idea!

"Thats what I said before didn't I, learn to be more attentive," he said, not bothering to look, seemed to him that would have been a waste, Sakura just muttered some stuff to make herself feel a little better.

Sakura frowned,"_He's still this distant! I thought after what we've been going through, I got to him, he still hates Konoha and I bet he's having real difficulties with me too,"_ Sakura frowned as they headed for the village gate, AKA the rendezvous point. Damn, this was really hard, getting through to Sasuke, but this boy….not only was he a cols distant ice cube, but he was still as stubborn as Naruto.

Sasuke hurridly explained the mission. "Okay, there have been 10 bandits seen by some of our travelers and they have been confirmed as missing Sand ninja. Our mission is simple, kill them all." Sakura clearly saw the icy cold blood lust in his eyes, something was wrong with Sasuke and this confirmed it, more importantly Sakura clearly knew that he was going to take his anger out on the bandits….yikes!

"Hai, Takage-sama," Kenji saluted. It was rare for Sakura but to the young generation, Sasuke had always reserved a soft spot for the kids, he smiled to them, because he knew that was very aspect to their lives right now, confidence and belief was major role in growing up, even for young shinobi.

Sasuke smiled AGAIN," Kenji, just call me Sasuke, that's all, and good job on the Chunnin Exams." Kenji began to blush.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama."

They set out into the forest. Sakura was scanning all chakra levels and there was nothing in the area. It was very likely that the enemy is concealing their chakra. The three rookies were very alert, especially Orihime, she was a sensory ninja so even to a little chakra decrease, she would he aware of it, Homura was an taijutsu specialist, and his knowledge on medic ninjutsu would be helpful if he ever was put into a critical situation involving injuries. Kenji was an all around, but his ninjutsu was by far the best in the group, his father had put him through rigorous training which is the cause of his high chakra level. Out of nowhere, Sasuke and Sakura stopped, an enemy was nearby, everyone hid, it was only one but he had noticed he was being attentively followed, to everyone's surprise, he appeared behind Orihime; he had already located the weak spot and he caught of guard, she was helpless but Homura intervened with a powerful spin kick, hurtling the enemy a few dozen feet away, leaving many in awe!

"That outta show him," Homura said, guarding Orihime. But their efforts were in vain, when they heard a POOF. It was a replacement jutsu. The bandit charged from above with a sword. Suddenly, a water dragon jutsu had flung and cut the bandit into half, Kenji was able to forge the hand signs while the bandit was focused on the other two, an execellent distraction, even though it wasn't intended to be that way, it was effective, so far everything was running smoothly.

"Good job, Kenji," Sakura quickly waved a thumbs up and went back to sensing where the remaining bandits were. "That water dragon jutsu was perfectly executed, your timing was good."

They began moving and then the bandits were all spotted into one area, everyone took precautions and hid and concealed chakra levels, then Kenji flung a barrage of kunai and shuriken. The bandits dodged all.

"Damn it," Kenji whispered. That wasn't a wise decision, not only did he fail epicly, he gave away his position, the main cause of death in a mission!

Sakura had gotten behind the enemies and flung a huge fist to the ground, causing a hundred foot crater on the ground. Sasuke took no time to take advantage of the situation, he pulled out his Kusangi Blade and struck with Chidori stream, there were only three left. Homura came from behind and was able perfectly manuver a sound wave jutsu that hit ONLY the enemy, one was hit while two jumped to escape, Kenji used his water geyser jutsu and they all went hurtling into the nearby trees, getting knocked out, afterwards, Kenji jumped in the air and cut them with hid water blade jutsu, just to be safe.

"Excellent job," Sakura smiled, hey, it was impressive for their first A ranked mission. "You all did great what do you think Sasuke-kun?" She really shouldn't have asked that, Sasuke was known to be a …tough critic? Yeah that works.

Sasuke scoffed, and glared at each one of them, uh oh! "We won by luck. That was pathetic. To start a surprise attack, send a clone to create a diversion to leave them open for kunai attacks, Kenji, you threw a barrage with no distraction, with low level nin, that would have worked, but they were able to sense it and that's why they blocked it, that easily gives away your location which can lead to death especially when traveling in large numbers. Homura, the sound wave jutsu was well used, but it has it's side effects, it can hurt the user as well as the comrades, it isn meant for group attacks, use it as a last resort ." Sasuke was furious by this, he expected better. "Orihime, you are excellent with earth style jutsu, when Sakura made that crater, she was hinting you to use a earth spike jutsu to get them in the air which would have left them helpless, that is the time to use finish them off with jutsu like the water geyser and water blade, which thankfully, Kenji did right, but you all need to obtain stronger skills and communication, if this was only you three, one of you would he dead," he looked at them coldly, he was embarrassed to be their Takage, he expected them to be _perfect._ In his view, he received nothing near it.

They tried, they tried to keep their tears from falling out. They so desperately wanted to make Sasuke proud, and he called them pathetic, this feeling….it was unbearable to them, and they made a resolve to never experience it again!

"Sasuke-kun, they were able to kill the enemy, it didn't go so smooth but they still completed the mission," she whispered to him. "Don't be so hard on them," said Sakura giving Sasuke the innocent look, _please_ let it work here!

"Hn, I said whatever I had to say on this topic." With that said, they returned to the village. Sasuke immediately returned to the Takage tower and as Sakura went with her students, Sakura took them to a little treat, ramen! They didn't meet Sasuke's expectation, but hell, they went beyond Sakura's, and it cheered them up a little!

"Come on guys, eat up," Sakura said looking at the frowning faces of the sound.

"I don't want to eat, we don't deserve this," Kenji muttered lowly, looking at the delicious pork flavored noodles.

"Kenji's right, Lord Takage was disgusted with the way we handled the mission," Homura and Orihime mumbled.

Sakura stood up. "Listen, I have known Sasuke for more than a decade, he loves you. The reason he said that is because he wants everything to be perfect next time. Perfect meaning no rate of any injury or anything worse. Belive me, you guys don't know how upset Sasuke would be if anything happened to his beloved sound gennin," she stopped to smile and looked and Kenji. "And his newly crowned Chunnin." She saw their faces lit up and began to eat. After a walk on the park, Sakura got home. A few hours later, she found Sasuke coming home looking exhausted. Sakura was extremely furious with the way he treated the children, so as if she was his wife, she completely ignored him, but Sasuke didn't notice because of his Uchiha cool, quietness, he honestly did, but he wanted peace and if it meant Sakura being mad, so be it, as long as it was resolved by tomorrow.

"Did you make dinner," asked Sasuke.

Sakura didn't utter a word and just looked away and resumed watching tv.

"I'll say it again... Did you make dinner or do I have to go out and eat," he asked again, this time, his tone was more deadly, cold.

Once again, Sakura chose to ignore him. But suddenly, Sasuke appeared in front of her, on the sofa. He spoke softly but his tone had a deadly edge," Did- you- make- dinner- or- not?" he didn't recieve a response and let go of her and went out.

About an hour later, he came back with beef and tomato ramen with chicken on the side. "Here, this is yours," he handed her the bag and sat beside her on the sofa, relaxing. 

Sakura made no movement to open the bag, nor did she look at Sasuke, but it didn't even seem that Sasuke cared, it was as if his part was done and now the decision to eat was up to Sakura.

"_How could he be this clueless, were the Uchiha this bad at relations?"_ she thought to herself, getting frustrated. Eventually, Sakura caved and ate, she wasn't sure but when she began to eat, Sasuke had smirked forming on his face.

They were both in the hallway walking towards their single bedroom. Then, unexpectedily, Sakura went to her original room instead, and instantly Sasuke was in front of her. He grabbed her and they both disappeared and ended on Sasuke's nice large comfortable bed.

"In case you memory is blurry from the mission, this is where you sleep," he said starting give her one of his world famous smirks.

"You know I'm really mad at you," she finally spoke after four whole hours.

"Hn"

"Well, aren't you going to do anything about it?" she asked hurt and confused.

"Go to sleep, Sakura," he mumbled shutting his eyes and grabbing her waist, tightening it.

Anger filled her eyes and she replied and got up, " Fine I"ll go to sleep, in MY room."

Sasuke quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back into bed. "Alright, what is it?" he looked over at her. God damn, she was like this before marriage, heh good luck Sasuke!

"You shouldn't have been so hard on them, you know. Did you know how they felt after you scolded them like that, it was only their tenth mission and their first A ranked one too," she looked at him in concern and anger.

"Hn, I told you before, I already said what I had to say on that topic, now if that's all let me go to sleep," said Sasuke shutting his eyes.

"You know, I can't imagine how you're going to treat your kids of you can't even treat the students well," said Sakura hoping to catch Sasuke's attention. His eyes opened, BINGO!

"Kids, who said we're going to have kids this soon?" he muttered.

Sakura was as shocked as Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun what do you mean we? Are you saying you have completely decided to marry me?" she said with her eyes gleaming with hope.

"Hn, go to sleep, Sakura," he said grabbing on to her waist, not letting go. In case she didn't know, that means yes! 

**Yo! Its been really long. My apologies on that, I didn't mean to keep people waiting. But hey life can take its toll and how great is it that most of us are on summer break? CHEEYEAAA! But unfortunately, I have been extremely bored so I decided to catch up on my reading and decided to read other people's stories and I have to admit, there were a lot of the stories were extremely good! I would recommend them but the thing is I am way too lazy to put it up ^_^ maybe in the next one LOL. Again sorry and I really didn't mean to keep so many people waiting. T_T**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After their "affair" last night, they both were knocked out. Sasuke had had gone a little overboard, and his manhood was stinging a little from the overuse. As for Sakura, her case was totally different. She got knocked up so hard; she didn't what was up and what was down! Forget about asking where she was…Both were extremely fortunate that it was a Saturday, so there wasn't any class or any paperwork to be filled, it was the two of them and one comfortable bed. Yet tensions couldn't be higher, and at this point they were starting to have doubts about all of this, mostly Sakura. She was thinking if all of this pain was worth it all.

_RING RING!_ They both instantly awoke from the loud bell, irritated, they both went to answer the door, after putting some to answer the door, after putting some clothes on, of course. To both their, surprises, it was the only person in the world that Sakura, from the bottom of her heart could not stand, Karin, Sasuke's former teammate.

"_Oh no_," thought Sakura. What the hell was that bitch doing here? No doubt it was probably some attempt to get Sasuke to fall head over heels over her. Just like her fifty other attempts, it is definitely not gonna work out.

"What is it, Karin," Sasuke glared at her. This better had been good. Sakura inwardly smirked, Sasuke still never liked her, this couldn't be any more perfect.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I know you have the day off but there is just too much paperwork, you have to complete it," she said literally throwing the what it seemed to be like two papers at Sakura and then she went towards Sakura and literally threw some more at her.

"What the hell, get off you whore," Sakura screamed at Karin punching her back.

"Di- Did the maid just hit me," said Karin baffled. "You'll pay bitch." She wiped the blood off and went towards Sakura, ain't no way she was going to let that bitch take her Sasuke away from her.

"Say that again an I'll punch you out of the atomsphere," Sakura screamed pointing a fist toward Karin. Without any warning she charged towards Karin and they ended up on the floor, knocking each other down.

"Sakura that's enough! If you want to fight and be a bitch, do it outside, not in my house," Sasuke pushed her off of Karin and threw her on sofa.

Sakura was in tears, " I see Sasuke-kun," she spoke softly. Then, Sakura pushed Sasuke and Karin out of the way and ran out of the mansion. Karin smirked and basked in her victory today. Sasuke himself kicked her out, this meant he and her WERE meant to be together.

"Wait, Sakura!" said Sasuke cursing himself for the way he acted to her, he attempted to go after her, but then Karin intervened.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, you know you like me better, I'm way hotter than that bitch." Karin took of her glasses and went towards the angered Sasuke, but he just pushed her off, throwing her back on the sofa.

"Karin, fuck off! I love Sakura not you, remember that! Also, you may think your hot, but Sakura is ten times hotter than you'll ever be," he silienty said, with such a icy cold voice.

Sakura made her way to the park, it began to rain and she sat on a bench, crying to relieve her pain. Unexpectidly, a shady figure began to pat her head, whispering "Its okay" Sakura turned over to find Suigetsu.

"What happened to you Sakura, your a mess," said Suigetsu now sitting besides Sakura.

"It was Karin, she was trying to turn Sasuke against me."

"Yeah that sounds like the whore alright." Suigetsu sat down besides her and put an arm around her.

Sakura instantly had a smile in her face. Suigetsu really knew how to get a girl cheered up.

"Dont worry Sakura, I'm sure Sasuke doesn't like her, or her fake red hair as well as the pimples she hides with the bangs, not to mention her flat little features," Suigetsu smiled.

"Heh, thank you, but still, Sasuke smacked me and threw me off of her and to the sofa, I had never seen him mad at me. So, I ran away and I never want to see that bitch's face again."

"Hey, like I said don't worry, he isn't going to choose her. As far I know he already likes you so don't worry. But Sakura, you have to understand, there is a lot going on with him, Being Takage isn't easy."

"I don't care, even if he does choose me, I'm in no mood to see him, he shouldn't be able to treat anyone like that and get away with it. I don't care if he is Sasuke or the village leader, this wasn't a part of my mission and I could have his ass kicked by Leaf ninja. NO ONE deserves to be treated like that."

"Execpt Karin."

Sakura broke out a laughter. "Yes, except her."

Sasuke finally found Sakura, but he widened his eyes when he saw her with Suigetsu. Jealousy rose from his body and he marched over to her.

"Sakura, what the hell was that? I didn't tell you to go away and why are you here with Suigetsu?"

Sakura glared at the cold hearted Uchiha. "Go away Sasuke, I clearly don't want to see you ever again, go play with Karin I don't want to see you!'," she screamed.

Sasuke wouldn't tolerate this behavior from her girlfriend. He activated his Sharingan and Sakura was knocked out in an instant.

"Come on Sasuke, you don't have to be so mean like that," Suigetsu frowned. "Plain cold man…."

"Hn." Sasuke got up, grabbed Sakura, and dissappeared back home.

A few hours later...

Sakura awoke, her world was dizzy. She found herself in bed, she was naked and beside her was Sasuke, but gladly, he had shorts on.

"What the hell am I doing here naked," she mumbled.

"Hn, your here because you are mine, and I took your clothes off because they were wet, now that your awake, go take a shower," he said looking at Sakura's nice stuff and turning a little red.

"I don't want to see you, go to Karin, she wouldn't mind being naked for you," Sakura muttered.

"Hn, your annoying. Go take a shower."

Instead of going to the shower, Sakura went to the hot tub, trying to soothe and relax the body. Sakura jerked up when she felt Sasuke grabbing her breasts and kissing her on her neck.

"Hn." He was smirking at how he had flinched.

"Get off of me, I'm still mad at you!" she struggled to get out if the Uchiha's grasp. "I mean it, don't think I won't hurt you," she said unsure of what Sasuke would say next.

"Shut up," he whispered to her, his hot breath tickling her neck.

She did what she was told and just shut up as they both relaxed in the hot tub, with Sasuke still grabbing her waist. From the window, it was clear that it was raining, Sasuke closed the bathroom door, and all anyone could probably hear is moans of happiness.

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

**Okay so I have finally decided, I am not doing a sequel and this story is about seventy percent done. Also, I will be doing a new story and it starts off in the Team Hebi arc all the way to the war declared by Madara. So in that story, expect lots of drama, excitement, tension and I promised that the characters will not be OOC like in this story. But also, I will be mixing one thing up. Don't you guys hate it how Sakura is so weak all the time. That is the only thing about Kishimoto that I don't like it really pisses me off. Tsunade is the only woman that can kick ass and that's it so I will be changing that about Sakura, but with something completely different, nothing like a little new technique, an event that will change Sakura in many ways. Also, I forgot to say this in the last chapter but PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE ON THAT AND CURRENTLY I AM NOT GETTING ANY SO PLEASE…..PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE GIVE THE NEW STORY A CHANCE WHEN IT COMES OUT. Also, I will not be starting the story until this one ends which like I said is very soon…**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

Sasuke. That was all Sakura had remembered before she closed her eyes. It was weird, yet true. She was taking a shower when Sasuke "accidently" walked on her, and couldn't wait for his own shower so he had an idea, why not take it together? To her guilt, it was honestly on the most enjoyable ideas he had ever hatched up, after all, who doesn't want to do it in the tub, especially with an Uchiha? When she awoke, Sasuke was beside her, his arms gently wrapped around her waist, it gave her that sense of secure and safety she got when she was around him. It was…a nice feeling. She embraced him and slowly let the darkness of sleep take over her once more.

A few hours later…

They both woke up. The sun was shining brightly, signaling the dawn of a new day. She felt so comfortable, and so did he, neither wanted to get off. Right now, who cared about being a ninja? They were together, in each other's presence and embrace, and that's what mattered. But that thought was simply the drowsy effect that morning always gave, anyway they both knew it wasn't going to happen, but they would definitely make this precious moment last. They eventually awoke, grumpily. Sakura, being her usual peppy self tried to mend it, and she would be certain to make it work, why wouldn't it though? She was his one and only love after all.

"Good morning, sleepy head!"

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and narrowed them to see the peppy pinky woman that was Sakura. "Hn."

She stopped and stared at him. That's not the right response. Okay, he may have been like that to her as a child, but she would be damned to hell if he kept on talking to her that way!

"Good morning," he mumbled. Damn her for pushing her all the time, women was so….troublesome, yet that is why he loves her. She smiled, showing her divine grace and leaned forward to give a quick kiss. Yes, that was another reason why he kept Sakura with him. Everyone needs love, whether they admit it or not. Especially Sasuke, with the life he leads, he needs to always remember that there are people there for him, because anger can take to new heights, heights so high that you can never crawl back down, even if you want to…

"Oh my god! Did we actually do-do it again?" She asked wide eyed, her voice a little raspy and there was a hint of worry in it.

He smiled at her, that's right, not a smirk or a near smile, an actual smile. "I guess you liked my way of saying I'm sorry," he whispered to her ears, his hot breath tickling her, giving her Goosebumps.

She quickly replied, "All is forgiven and I love you, and I'm sorry for anything that I said would have hurt you, I didn't mean-," she was cut off.

"Too much talking in the morning," he muttered.

After breakfast, Sasuke pulled out a surprise on Sakura. "To ensure that victory is guaranteed for our side, we are going to be visiting an ancient temple in the sound country, it is on the other side of the country but we will set out and see the ancient mirror. It has the power to show the future, so that's what we are going to see, the outcome of the battle and any flaws so we can cover them up."

Sakura gasped. "Wow, there really is such a power?"

Sasuke gave her an annoyed look. "I just said what it does didn't I?"

Sakura flinched. He wasn't just mad at her. She knew him better than that. He was trying to cover something up, and she didn't want to know. If she tried, she would have provoked him even more. But what gave him the right to yell at her? That's abuse and she had enough of it, most of their relationship was mostly running on trial and error, heavy on the error, but she forgave him. He was new at this. But that, god damn it, this was the last straw, she got up and began to head towards the door.

"Where do you think your going? Get some rest, we're leaving at night, if you exert all of your energy now, you're only going to slow me down," said Sasuke. He grabbed her hand and she was planted back on to the bed, where she begn.

"I won't slow ANYONE down, Sasuke, Since we'll be gone for a while, I'm gonna go say bye to Suigetsu," she smirked as she saw Sasuke stoic appearance change. That must have hurt, but that's what she was going for the whole time, jealousy can be a bitch can't it?

"Why do you want to say bye to him, he's not worth it, now sit down and rest, we'll need it."

"He isn't worthless to me, and I don't need the advice, Sasuke. I'm going to go say bye, now let go of me!"

Sakura tried everything. Punching, squeezing, groaning, moaning, everything. He didn't let go of her. Never in her life, has she met anyone this jealous, cocky, arrogant, and cruel before. She tried again, but alas, it failed. "Sasuke. Let. Go. Of. Me. Or else."

His face made a stoic expression. "Or else what?" Before she knew it, she was pinned down, she felt her cheeks go red from the rage building up inside of her. What else was worse was he was smirking, the brat was enjoying this dearly… "Or else what, tell me."

"Or else, or else, I wont have sex with you anymore."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a brief moment, that caught him completely off guard. He let her go and went to the couch to lie down. "Hn. Do what you want, but I don't want you slowing me down." He let go, and Sakura instantly looked upon the red wrist, god damn did that HURT!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sakura panted. The nerve of Sasuke attempting to leave her behind. She had gone to Suigetsu to give her farewells for now and when she returns; finds a missing Uchiha. She had looked everywhere in the spacious mansion, but he was nowhere to be found, which meant one thing. He actually did what no boyfriend would ever do, the asshole tried to leave her behind. She paced to the village entrance gate and finally, he was in sight. From the looks of it, he was getting ready to leave, but he stopped after he saw her arriving.

"You almost left me there, asshole!" 

"..."

"Didn't you hear me? Are you frieaking deaf or something?"

"Aa"

"Then fucking answer me!"

"I said be ready; and you weren't."

A vein in Sakura's head began to pop up. That was the last straw. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, really. Now, let's go, you're delaying the mission."

"Not until you answer my question Sasuke-kun."

"What the hell are you talking about? I already told you!" His tone was becoming dangerously higher. He was starting to glare at her.

Sakura didn't let him phase him, instead she confidently responded. "Why are you always like this? You tell me that you care for me and then you treat me like crap, after that, I try to distance myself from you, like you want, then the next thing I know is that I'm getting knocked up by you," Sakura yelled, having some nearby passengers to stare at them.

"Is that all you have to say? Quit wasting my time for such trivial matters, either go home or come with me and try not to slow me down," he coldly replied.

"Fine...If you don't want to give me a proper answer, I'm going back home," she turned back and went into the forest. Before a second passed by, she was halted by Sasuke.

"That isn't the way home." he said with no expression of concern, or worry. 

"It's the way to Konoha, I'm done with this, Sasuke-kun, I can't handle more of this, I want to go back and hopefully I can forget about you altogether," pushing Sasuke aside, Sakura heads for the leaf once again. Once again, a flash of white and black grabs her and she is now thrown to the ground.

Sasuke leans into her ear. He whispered hotly into her ear. "Do you want to know why I'm doing this? I want you to hate me. That way, you'll leave me and hopefully you'll stay safe and never get hurt and find somebody else and forget about me," he whispered. "I have feelings for you, but my revenge is more important and always will be to me and you're going to end up ruining everything for me and yourself. I'll escort you back to Konoha." He helped her up. "Sakura, just forget about me, I'm not worth it."

Sakura broke down into more tears, but then she found the energy to whisper something into Sasuke. "I love you, no matter what, I will always remember you, even when I get married, I'll still love you as a friend and more. But, if your revenge is more important than me, fine, you want me out of your life, alright, take me to the sound, I'll pack up my stuff and take me back to the leaf. I'll forget about anything close that we had with each other, it's all gone; no, the only thing I consider you is a former teammate, nothing more."

"Hn, that's what I wanted, trust me Sakura, you will be better off without me, you deserve someone better."

Sakura didn't speak, but she headed for the sound. As they got there, Sakura packed her stuff, said good bye to all of her students and bye to Juugo and Suigetsu, and then they were off.

The trip so far was completely silent, as expected. Though Sakura was completely quiet outside, a whole storm was brewing inside her head. She just couldn't believe it. For the third time, her poor fragile heart, was ripped in two, by the same person. Would she be able to mend it, this time, no. he went too far, all of the times they had together, all of the happy, cherished memories, would have to be forgotten. Because if it didn't mean anything to him, should she still treasure them, not anymore. The worst feeling she was getting was her friends being right. Nearly everyone of them told her to not let him back into her life, but she was weak and didn't listen. Blinded by her own selfish reasons, she let him in, and like usual, he broke her heart. Why does this have to be this way?

"_No, I will overcome this, and no matter what, I will get over you, Sasuke, if you don't want me, then I surely don't want you_," she thought looking at him, eyes glistening with hatred, and Sasuke stared at them, not feeling, and not caring. He truly had changed, yet she still fell for him. She truly was a fool. 

**Yeah so I bet you all hate me for updating months late. I'm very sorry, I really have no excuse except for the fact that I have had I lost all interest in this story, I will update but please! Check out my brand new high school fanfic, it is about Sasuke and Sakura, the plot is very unique, so you won't be bored and over the time, my writing style had drastically improved, so whadda say? Gimme another chance!**


	24. Chapter 24

**HELLO AGAIN!**

**Yes! I actually updated on the same weekend. I felt pretty bad about my umm…5-6 month absence DX yeah so I feel bad. Also, Happy New Years! **

**NOTICE!**

**Guys, I URGE you to check out my new story, just check my prolfile and read the summary, that's all you have to do, if you're interested in the plot then, I welcome you to read the first chapter!**

Chapter 24

"Alright, let's go, Sakura."

He pointed towards the inn that was in sight. About a day and a half had passed by. They were making steady progress, night was falling so now it was time for some rest. Traveling through the night was pointless and also extremely risky there was fear of getting attacked and their pace would have been slowed down. But to put it simply, if there was a way to escape from Sasuke even for an measly hour, she'd take it, no doubt. In this situation, Sakura wanted to be in Naruto's arms as soon as possible. He entered the silent inn and approached the attendant on the counter.

the attendant welcomed them with a warm smile. "How many rooms would you like, sweetie?"

"One room is en-"

"We'll have two, please and thank you." He looked at her, giving a quick glare but she didn't bother looking at him for she knew what to expect anyways.

"Oh alright then, here you go, sweetie." The attendant handed the room key and when Sakura turned around, Sasuke was already walking up the stairs heading to the room. Surely, he was tired as well, the path from Oto to Konoha was short.

When they entered the room, Sakura collapsed on the bed, letting out a relieved sigh. _Sweet rest!_ The week has been anything but hectic for Sakura, all she was looking forward to was catching up with everyone, hanging with Ino and maybe some Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto, which truly (now she admits) the best ramen to have ever been created. She closed her eyes, letting the sleep sink in and take over, but even a simple wish like that was halted because a certain someone barged in, opening the door with a huge BANG.

Sasuke barged in and let himself sit on the sofa. What. A. Fucking. Jerk. He lay lax on the sofa, putting his legs up on top of the arm rest. "We really didn't need two rooms." He said catching her glare him. He couldn't help but smirk, he knew that was going to piss her off.

"Sharing a bed with someone from the opposite sex is only for couples or best friends, which we are neither of so, two would have been better Sasuke, which is why I chose it."

Sasuke frowned inside. "_She is already calling me Sasuke? _"Hn." Sasuke got off of the sofa and silently went back to his room.

When Sasuke left, Sakura's body was shaking with sadness and tears were shedding from her eyes. _Why? Why does this always happen to me?_

XXXXXXXXXX

They left in the break of dawn and after a few more hours; they had reached the Konoha at last!

Sakura couldn't help but let out a warm bright smile when she set her first foot back into Konoha. "Home sweet home," Sakura whispered. One the way, Sakura received nothing but welcome backs and hugs from her dear old friends on their way to the Hokage tower, everyone had met the two of them except Naruto and Lee. No worries, she'll see them very soon. Sakura opened the door, and saw a very familiar view of an exhausted blonde signing piles and piles of paperwork while having a bottle of sake right by her side for some comfort.

"Tsunade Shisou!" Sakura couldn't help but give the matriarch-like figure a warm hug, and she returned it. Tsunade, though was quite surprised to see her this early.

"Sa- Sakura! You're not due to come back until 5 months from now?" The way Tsunade blurted that sentence wasn't meant that way. Of course she was happy to see Sakura. She got out of her chair and properly hugged her apprentice. She had grown in past year. She was healthy, so that meant Sasuke kept his end of the deal, which was a relief to know. A day didn't pass by when Tsunade didn't a have a nightmare involving Sakura getting hurt.

Sakura hesitated. "I finished earlier, and there was no reason for me to stay." Sasuke headed for the door.

"Wait Sasuke!" Sasuke halted, what was it now? 

"Listen, we need to start planning, Gaara will be coming shortly, we has assigned a replacement while he will stay here, it would be more efficient for you to stay here and work the plan out."

"Hn, give me a messenger bird, I need to send word that I'll be gone and to inform my replacement."

Tsunade smiled. "That's better, alright, now you'll be living-"

Sasuke quickly cut her off. "I'm going to live at my house. You didn't dare to tear down the Uchiha district did you?"

"I was planning to, but Naruto would have had a fit if I had done that, as a sign of good faith, I'll keep it there, and you can stay, don't worry about sanitization, Sakura cleaned it every day after you left." He looked over at Sakura, and she looked back, no love there whatsoever. She simply stared back, expressing nothing. "So, that's settled. Sakura do you have any space for Gaara at your house?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course, I have a couple of extra rooms, it would be great to have Gaara-kun!" That remark was said with a little bit too much joy. Nonetheless, it did get Sasuke muttering something, but it was minuscule to hear.

Both Sasuke and Sakura left to go see how the village had changed, at the training ground, they saw Naruto with Lee, sparring.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-San! You're both home!" Lee came rushing at Sakura and tackled her down with a bear hug, Sakura instantly blushed and then she lost air when Naruto hugged her. With such a tight grip she turned as red as Hinata when she is usually with Naruto, up close.

"Ok ok guys, I missed you too, now let go please!" she finally recieved the well deserved air she needed. Sasuke just stood there, with a blank look on his face.

"Good to see you, Sasuke." Naruto gave his friend a smile and extended a hand to shake but Sasuke turned him down once again. "Heh, I was right, the only time we can understand one another is when we exchange fists! It doesn't matter though, as long as you're happy in the sound, I'm okay."

Sasuke punched Naruto sending him flying and Lee in position to attack if he did anything to Naruto again. "Hn, I'm not happy, not until Madara and you are both dead, by my hands."

"Hn, if that's what you want." Naruto put his hands across the body. "Go ahead, hit me with a Chidori or something, come on, kill me."

An evil smirk came across Sasuke's face, if this was a test or something, it was foolish, regardless. "Heh, you always were a fool, dobe…" Sasuke attacked and from a view, it looked as if the Chidori connected with the blonde's vulnerable chest but a flash of green came in between and cancelled his attack out.

"Sasuke." His voice, all of a sudden so cold and lethal made Lee look and sound…dangerous. "Lay another hand on anyone here and you will die by my hands."

Lee, after all these years was still the taijutsu specialist. He relied, no he lived on it. He had no talent whatsoever as a ninjustu user, because the trait was recessive to him. But he still had power. Him stopping a jutsu as mighty as the Chidori with his hands alone was enough.

Sakura was stood as still as a statue. It hadn't dawned to her to what had just occurred, but when it did, her anger at Uchiha was unrivaled. Naruto deserved a punch too. She knew their complex relationship, being in the same squad, but what inspired the idiot to actually let Sasuke attack freely? Had he gone insane when she left? Either way, that was a close call. What else had changed, but she strayed back to the topic on hand, Sasuke, Naruto and Lee.


End file.
